When Love Grows
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: "I... i.. ini kan malam pertama. Uhmm, maksudku.. eto se-seharusnya aku yang melayanimu. Maaf."/Dan begitulah kegiatan pengantin baru kita dalam kamar mereka yang hangat dan penuh cinta./ maafkan diriku, ini the real last storynya... maaf membuat readers bingung T,T. silakan sertakan cacian dan makian di kolom review  ,
1. Prolog

When Love Grows?

-prolog-

Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

When Love Grows © Reiyu chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-general (mungkin berubah)

Pair: NejiSaku, slight NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, etc.

Warning: OOC(maybe little), and etc.

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Malam ini tampak cerah, sang rembulan tampak bersinar terang bintang-bintang berkelip jelita. Semilir angin menambah indah dan sejuk suasana. Sungguh malam yang tenang. Hm… ya sunguh tenang.. walaupun begitu, ketenangankala ini membuat hatinya semakin sedih..

Dia, Haruno Sakura, dia menatap sendu pada langit malam. Entah sudah berapa lama dia melakukan hal seperti itu setiap malam. Sejak kejadian itu, pertarungan besar yang membuat orang yang selalu dia puja, meninggal. Pertarungan besar yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh kubu Konoha.

"Sudah 2 tahun…" Lirihnya, dia tutup matanya perlahan menikmati semilir angin. Mencoba mengurangi perih yang di rasanya.

"Semua sudah berlalu, ah… " Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Di benaknya muncul sosok pria berambut emo dengan tatapan dingin. Pria itu, Uciha Sasuke.

"Apakah ada pria yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke-kun?" Lirihnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya mencoba terbang ke-alam mimpinya.

XxX

TAK..TUK…TAK…TUK…

Bunyi pancuran bambu(1) terdengar nyaring. Seorang Pria dengan rambut panjang tampak sedang duduk dalm diam. Memperhatikan pancuran air dalam diam, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya….

Dia diam, tak bergerak dan bersuara. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang tapi matanya, bisa terlihat suatu kesedihan disana, kehilangan.

"Sampai kapan aku akan 'larut' begini?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia tatap bulan yang bersinar dilangit. Mencoba menentramkan pikiran dan hatinya. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Kenapa sekarang aku yang bingung dengan perasaanku?" Lirih pemuda itu lagi, Hyuuga Neji. Yup.. Hyuuga Neji, pria tampan dari clan Hyuuga itu masih terdiam sambil menatap rembulan.

"Bodoh " Lirihnya lagi..

Dia pejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tentang hal itu, pertarungan dan entah apa lagi yang lainnya. Dia ingin melupakannya sejenak.. ya sejenak, dalam tidurnya

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Kita tidak pernah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi….**

**Selama waktu ini masih berputar, berjalan….**

**Karena apa yang tidak kita duga, mungkin terjadi…**

**Dan mungkin, akan membawa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya…**

* * *

(1): maaf kalau salah rei gak tau namanya

Dozo yoroshiku minna-san, sebelumnya salam kenal ya. Ini fic pertama Rei di fandom naruto, maafkan kalau masih banyak kekurangan, Rei mohon koreksi dan sarannya

Jika menurut para senpei, authors dan readers sekalian fic ini di lanjutkan atau tidak?

R

E

V

I

E  
W

Please?

Arigatou minna-san


	2. Start Thinking of You

When Love Grows

-Start Thinking of You -

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, Misstypo(s).

Genre : General(maybe change)

Matahari telah bergantung dengan manis tepat di atas kepala. Membawa panasnya yang begitu terik. Semua orang pun merasakannya termasuk hokage baru kita yang sedang bergulat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia periksa. Dengan setengah hati, hokage baru kita ini terus membaca memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage. Dan tak lupa, sejak 2 jam yang lalu dia terus mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya, mencoba mendatangkan para angin untuk setidaknya mengurangi sedikit hawa panas yang menghampirinya..

"Ah.. musim panas yang menyebalkan." Kesalnya, matanya terus bergerak membaca dokumen-dokumen itu.

Hokage baru kita, Uzumaki Naruto atau bisa juga Namkaze Naruto, pria bermata safir dengan rambut sewarna bunga matahari. Naruto berhenti mengipasi tubuhnya, pegal sekali rasanya. Berhenti melakukan tugasnya sebentar, dia letakkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya dan bersandar di kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya rasa kantuk yang sangat menghampiri dirinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti hokage muda kita mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

Toko bunga Yamanaka, itulah nama yang terlihat di mata emerald seorang gadis muda. Gadis berambut pink dengan kulit seputih porselen. Dia hanya diam di depan toko itu, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar. Sampai sebuah tangan berwarna putih agak pucat menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan.." Panggil pemilik tangan itu. Sakura, Haruno Sakura tepatnya pemilik mata emerald itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hinata-chan…" Ucap Sakura, dia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

Sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajah gadis ah wanita muda berambut indigo. Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Hinata sekarang. Sekarang dia adalah istri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ne, apa yang Sakura-chan lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata, dalam pikirannya dia mencoba menebak apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin membeli bunga lily." Ucap Sakura wajahnya terlihat agak sendu. Mengerti, Hinata hanya bisa melihat teman-nya ini sedih. Bunga lily, pasti Sakura mau ke makam 'dia'.

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Hinata wanita muda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Tidak usah Hinata-chan." Tolak sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"HInata-chan sendiri kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe, mau ketemu Ino-chan saja. Habis sejak saat itu.. kita jadi jarang bertemukan?" ujar Hinata, ada sorot kesedihan di mata violetnya yang tak berpupil.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura, Hinata mengangguk dan mereka masuk bersama ke toko bunga itu.

Begitu masuk bermacam-macam harum bunga memasuki indra penciuman mereka, mulai dari harum mawar, lily, dandelion, dan bunga lainnya. Sakura memperhatikan pengunjung yang ada di toko itu, hampir 90% pengunjung toko itu adalah perempuan.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, Sakura." Seorang gadis berambut pirang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ino-chan," sapa Hinata dai tersenyum.

"hai." Ujar Sakura singkat. Perempuan yang bernama Ino itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan Hinata

"Wah, tumben sekali kalian kesini, ada apa?" Tanya Ino, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak suka kalau kami kemari?" ujar atau lebih tepatnya Tanya Sakura.

"Hee.." Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya, kemudian tawa itu disambung oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Ne, ne, aku mau beli bunga lily." Ucap Sakura setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Oh.. kalau Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino, Hinata hanya tersenyum..

"Hanya mau bicara denganmu, ada waktu tidak?" ujar Hinata, Ino hanya ber-ohh ria kemudian mengangguk senang.

Setelah sakura pergi dan membawa sebucket bunga lily, Ino mulai angkat suara.

"Bicara soal apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino, Hinata menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Soal Sakura.."

Rerumputan hijau itu terbentang luas dengan gundukkan-gundukkan yang berisi mereka yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Sebuah pohon oak raksasa berdiri tegak tepat di tengah pemakaman itu. Yah tempat itu, pemakaman, tempat yang sedang dipijak Sakura sekarang. Sakura berjalan perlahan mencari nisan orang terkasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri tempat itu melewati beberapa gundukkan tanah, membaca satu persatu nisan yang terpasang. Sampai Sakura menemukannya, sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke, dia duduk di pinggir gundukan tanah itu, gundukkan tempat Sasuke tidur selamanya. Dia letakkan sebucket lily putih diatsa kuburan itu, dia pejamkan ke-2 kristal emerladnya.

'_Sasuke-kun, semoga kau tenang disana.' _Batinya, dia berdiri menuju pohon oak yang ada di makam itu, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari terik sang mentari. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu tujuannya,

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon itu. Dari sana, Sakura bisa melihat makam Sasuke. Berharap pemuda terakhir Clan Uchiha itu bangun dari tidur abadinya.

Semilir angin membuat rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ agak berantakan, tapi Sakura tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia menekuk lututnya kemudian memeluknya, menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

Suara rerumputan yang saling bergesek terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura, menandakan seseorang datang mendekatinya. Sakura tidak peduli, yah. Walaupun orang itu adalah orang yang disuruh untuk membunuhnya, toh kalau dia mati dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi kan?

Sakura diam, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura yakin itu, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat tapi Sakura merasakannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan ketika itu sepasang emerald miliknya menangkap sosok yang tak pernah ia kira.

Hyuuga Neji.

Yah, Hyuuga Neji, pemuda brambut panjang dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata. Sepupu Hinata, si jenius dari Clan Hyuuga.

Merasa diperhatikan, Neji menengok, violet dan emerlad bertemu, sangat kontras sekali. Entah kenapa sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya malah mencoba melihat lebih dalam pada mata violet itu. Neji..

Sakura mulai berfikir, Hyuuga Neji, pernah menjadi rival Sasuke, orang yang lebih dingin dari Sasuke, orang yang misterius dan tidak kalah diamnya dari Sasuke.

"Ah.. aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Neji, pemuda tampan dari Clan Hyuuga Itu berdiri.

Sakura terpaku sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak kok, lagi pula di sini sendirian juga tidak enak." Ujar sakura dan kembali pada posisi semula. Neji tetap berdiri di tempatnya memperhatikan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Jarang-jarang dia bicara dengan gadis satu ini,ah bukan jarang lagi sangat jarang malah. Terakhir mereka bicara berdua itu, saat misi menjaga miko dari negeri iblis. Yah..itupun karena membahas strategi dan keadaan dan setelah itu hampir tidak pernah.

Keheningan menyapa mereka, sampai Sakura mulai buka suara.

"Neji-san kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Tak enak dengan posisinya Neji kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ziarah ke makam ayahku." Lirih Neji, dia menatap dedaunan yang tumbuh di pohon oak itu, begitu lembut.

Neji menatap Sakura, dia sendiri jadi bingung harus bicara apa. Ingin bertanya balik, namun.. sudah jelaskan Sakura pasti pergi ke pemakaman untuk ziarah ke makam Sasuke.

"Neji-san." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" Jawab Neji tenang, meneliti keadaan pemakaman itu, sebenarnya hanya mengalihkan object perhatian.

"Sedang tidak ada misi ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Neji singkat.

"Lalu kenapa Neji-san tidak pulang ke rumah saja?" Tanya sakura lagi, kali ini dia menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sebuah helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari Neji. " Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Neji, Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Hanya ingin di sini saja, lagi pula, di desa ramai. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin." Jawab Neji pelan.. sakura tersenyum pelan..

"Mau temani aku? Mungkin kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu saat kau misi? Kau kan sering keluar desa, Neji-san." Tawar Sakura. Dan entah kenapa sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Neji.

Senja mulai datang, membuat sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya secara perlahan. Lampu-lampu di sekitar pertokoan dan rumah penduduk pun mulai di nyalakan. Namun Sakura dan Neji masih tetap berada di pemakaman tempat yang biasanya ditakuti orang kalau sudah menjelang malam.

"Neji-san arigatou." Ucap Sakura sopan. Bicara dan 'ngobrol' dengan Neji ternyata cukup menyenangkan, kakak sepupu Hinata ini mungkin memang orang yang tepat kalau di minta saran.

"Ne… do ita… lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Ajak Neji dan Sakura hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya ketika sang bulan telah menampakkan diri. Lelah dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hyuuga.. Neji." Entah kenapa mengingat percakapan mereka siang tadi membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hah…" perlahan gadis bermata emerald itu mulai menutup matanya, terbuai dalam alam mimpinya

Sesuatu yang kau pikir tak mungkin, bisa saja menjadi mungkin….

To Be Continued

buat yang udah review Apple and Cinnamon arigatou gozaimasu.. maaf kalau reviewnya gak dibales gomen ne .

dan untuk yang sudah review arigatou gozahimasu minna-san ^^

minna-san mohon reviewnya ^^ kritik, saran dan masukkan di terima :3

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please?

Yang udah baca dan review arigatou ^_^


	3. Hope

When Love Grows

-Hope -

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, Misstypo(s).

Genre : General(maybe change)

* * *

Entah sudah beberapa minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Neji waktu itu, yah sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah ia kira, yang membuat dia berbincang panjang dengan Neji. Oh.. ya,dan setelah itu dia beberapa kali membuat janji untuk sekedar bertemu dan berbincang dengan pria asal Clan Hyuuga itu. Namun tetap dalam kurun waktu yang sedikit, pria berambut panjang itu sangat.. sangat sering mendapatkan misi keluar desa.

Kalau ingat itu Sakura jadi mengira dan berpikiran bahwa Naruto ingin 'balas dendam' pada Neji, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan hampir tertawa(?). jadi ingat waktu Naruto melamar Hinata. Yah hanya sekedar yang ia dengar dari Hinata. Waktu itu Neji seakan tak ingin dan tak merestui serta mengizinkannya. Menyuruh Naruto ini dan itu baru akhirnya boleh menikahi adik sepupunya. Sebenarnya kalau pendapat Neji waktu itu tidak terlalu dipentingkan, penolakan Neji itu bukan masalah. Namun karena menurut ayah Hinata pendapat Neji itu perlu dan penting maka itu jadi sebuah masalah untuk Naruto. Hah.. sudahlah itukan hanya cerita lama~

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu berjalan di tengah keramaian penduduk, hendak pergi ke toko bunga milik sahabatnya. Yamanaka Ino, ah bukan bukan Yamanaka lagi sekarang, sudah sejak sekitar 9bulan yang lalu dia adalah istri dari Sai.

Tapi dia kesana bukan ingin membeli bunga hanya ingin menemui sahabatnya itu. walaupun siang ini begitu panas, itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Sembari berjalan dia melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa anak bermain dan berlari-larian di sekitarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Daerah pertokoan siang ini pun ramai, tak ada yang berbeda dan menarik. Gadis berumur 21thn itu menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya dia masih ada urusan di rumah sakit tapi kemarin Ino menemuinya dan memaksa Sakura untuk datang ke rumahnya, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, PENTING! Yah katanya begitu, Sakura pun tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan.

Sakura akhirnya sampai, sampai di depan toko bunga milik sahabatnya nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, apa yang penting ya?

"Sakura kau lama sekali sih kubilangkan datanglah jam 9 bukan jam 11." Ketika Sakura masuk suara khas milik Ino memasuki gendang telinganya. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Hei, salah sendiri kau menyuruhku datang jam 9, kau kira aku tidak ada pekerjaan apa? Enak saja." Balas Sakura, kesal tentunya. Sakura bukan sengaja datang terlambat tapi dia memang terlambat karena baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Iya, iya.. habis kau tiap ada waktu kosong malah hilang entah kemana." Sungut Ino, mendengar itu Sakura hanya memasang wajah berfikir.

"Maaf jadi ada apa?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_, wanita berambut pirang itu mendesah pelan.

"Bicaranya di dalam saja jangan di sini." Bisik Ino dan langsung menarik sakura ke bagian 'dalam'.

Bagian dalam toko yang dimaksud adalah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang tamu. Kebetulan toko bunga yang dimiliki Ino, bukan dia sendiri yang mengawasinya. Ada satu orang lagi yang membantunya.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi, menatap Ino penasaran.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih? Ayolah jangan begitu." Jawab Ino sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu. Sakura pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Kau masih memikirkan.. Sasuke?" Tanya Ino hati-hati, kalau bukan karena Hinata, dia tidak akan melakukan ini. Mendengar itu Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Jujur, akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak ingat.. tapi karena diingatkan aku jadi ingat lagi. ini yang mau kau bicarakan?" ujar Sakura, memutar matanya bosan.

"Eh… maaf Sakura akukan tidak tahu. Syukurlah kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya? lalu kau sudah dapat penggantinya?" Tanya Ino antusias, Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Belum, caranya? Aku hanya meminta pendapat dan saran seseorang." Jawab Sakura tidak peduli.

"Kau ini, Sakura ku sayang yang paling manis.. umurmu ini sudah 21, dan teman-teman seangkatan kita yang perempuan itu rata-rata sudah hanya kau yang belum.."ujar Ino ketus.. sakura hanya menghela nafas lagi. Tuhkan, tebakannya benar.. Ino pasti mau menceramhinya tentang hal ini.

"Kau minta pendapat dan saran siapa? Laki-laki bukan?" Tanya Ino lagi. Sakura melipat tangannya.. hah kalau begini bisa panjang jadinya.

"Aku? Aku minta pendapat dan saran Neji-san." Ucap sakura. Mendengar nama kakak sepupu Hinata itu Ino membeku di tempat. Apa, apa? Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Bukannya kau dan Neji-san tidak dekat ya?" lanjut Ino bingung. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, berkutat dalam pikirannya masing masing.

'Hah.. kapan selesainya ya? _Kami-sama _bantu aku semoga Ino tidak bertanya macam-macam dan membiarkan aku 'lepas.' Yah begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

'Neji-Sakura, Neji-Sakura, Hm.. lumayan juga…akan kubicarakan ah dengan Hinata-chan.' Kalau yang ini, sudah tahukan pikiran siapa?

Melihat Ino mengangguk-angguk tanpa ada alasan. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, apa sahabatnya ini mengalami 'gangguan?'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura agak keras, takut manusia di depannya tidak mendengar, dan benar saja. Ino malah memejamkan matanya membuat Sakura 'agak kesal'

"Ino pig kau kenapa sih?" Tanyanya lagi kesal, Ino melihat Sakura dan dengan wajah _innocent_-nya ia menjawab.

"Eh, apa?" dan itu sukses membuat dia mendapat _death glare _dari Sakura.

"Kucing terbang." Jawab Sakura ketus membuat Ino mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Memangnya ada kucing yang bisa terbang ya, Sakura?"

* * *

Pria berambut panjang itu menghela nafas lega ketika kaki-kakinya sudah melewati gerbang desa. Di sampinya seorang pria lain dangan potongan rambut bob tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kita melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar pria berpotongan bob itu dan dengan suksesnya tak ditanggapi oleh teman semisinya kali itu.

Dua orang _jounin _yang ada di pos penjagaan menyapa mereka.

"Wah, kalian berdua sudah kembali?" Tanya salah satu dari penjaga itu.

"Hn.."

"Tentu saja! Itu misi yang mudah." 2 buah jawaban dengan intonasi yang sangat berbeda .

Mereka berdua setelah itu langsung pergi ke kantor _hokage _untuk melapor,.di tengah perjalanan, Lee, nama pria dengan rambut potongan bob itu, terus menebar pesonanya. Membuat Neji merasa agak risih.

"Hei Neji." Panggil Lee, dan Neji hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Sehabis melapor kau main ke rumahku ya?" ujar Lee semangat, sebenarnya Neji ingin menolak. Kalau boleh jujur dia sedang lelah sekali, sangat lelah

Walaupun dengan setengah hati akhirnya Neji mengiyakan ajakan Lee. Dari pada dia terus-terusan di paksa dan membuat istirahatnya terganggu?

Lee membuka pintu di depannya dengan 'semangat masa mudanya'membuat Naruto yang sedang asyik(bertarung) dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya kaget dan dokumen-dokumen itu pun terjatuh ke lantai di bawah meja. Membuat Naruto harus mengambilnya, ketika dia sudah mendapatkan dokumen itu dia berdiri.

DUKK.

Dan kemudian terdengar rintihan dari Naruto, sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang baru 'bersentuhan dengan meja'. Dan tragedy tadi sukses membuat sebuah senyum kecil di wajah datar Neji, sebuah seringai tepatnya(?)

"Lee, kau membuatku kaget tau." Sungut _Hokage _satu itu kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Lee.

"Maaf Nar- _Hokage-sama_."

Naruto kembali meringis merasakan sakit. Dia berdiri di samping meja kerjanya.

"Dasar meja si****." Kesalnya sambil menendang meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

"ADUH…" rintihnya lagi ketika kakinya bertemu dengan kaki meja, Neji hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau menendang mejanya? Sudah tahu sakit." Ujar Neji datar membuat Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Habis kenapa mejanya ditaruh disini?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya dan membuat Neji menggeleng pelan.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa adik sepupunya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Naruto? Padahal yang mengejar Hinata itu banyak.. . hah sungguh hal yang susah dimengerti.

Naruto lalu melihat dua orang di depannya dan kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Kalian ke sini mau apa?"

GUBRAKK..

Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya ketika Lee menjatuhkan dirinya. Neji maju meninggalkan Lee yang sedang berdiri kemudian mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai(?)

"_Hokage-sama, _saya ingin melapor bahwa saya dan Lee sudah menyelesaikan misi yang anda berikan." Ucap Neji datar dan dingin, temperaturnya mungkin sudah sampai -50º C. membuat Naruto tertegun di tempatnya. Berharap _feel_-nya meleset.

"O..Oh.. Ba..Bagus kalau begitu Neji." Jawab Naruto, dia mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Hahah tentu saja! Kami pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik." Dengan mengacungkan jempolnya Lee pun menjawabnya dengan begitu bersemangat.

Narto hanya mengangguk, sembari tertawa canggung, membuat perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Neji. Naruto merinding ketika merasakan suatu hawa yang…' sangat tidak enak'

"Naruto, _Juuken_." Ucap Neji, dan saya rasa… pertumpahan darah yang terjadi selanjutnya ini tak usah dijelaskan.

"ARGHHHHHHHH TOLONG AKU~"

* * *

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita bercepol dua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten sekarang dia adalah istri sah dari Lee. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat Lee membawa teman satu tim mereka dulu.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Lee dengan semangatnya yang membara, syukurnya tidak membakar barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang." Balas Tenten wanita muda itu mempersilakan suaminya dan Neji masuk. Setelah masuk ia mempersilakan Neji duduk dan menyuruh Lee mandi.

"Tumben kau kesini Neji?" Ujar Tenten yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebuah pertanyaan, dia baru saja kembali dari dapur dan membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk dimakan dan diminum ber-3

"Hm.. tadi diajak Lee kesini."jawab Neji singkat. Tenten memperhatikan Neji. Dulu dia pernah suka bahkan mencintai pria ini.. yah tapi itu kisah lama.. sejak 8 tahun yang lalu dia dan Neji hanya sekedar teman.

Mereka ber-2 pun berbincang ringan, yah walaupun lebih didominasi oleh Tenten. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Lee muncul, sudah mandi tentunya. Mereka pun berbincang ber-3, bernostalgia mengingat masa lalu.

"Neji, kau benar-benar tidak banyak berubah dari dulu tetap saja pelit bicara." Ujar Tenten dan disetujui langsung oleh Lee. Neji hanya diam dan menikmati teh yang tersedia.

Kali ini Lee menceritakan perjalanan dan pengalaman mereka selam misi, sesekali suami-istri itu berdebat dan membuat Neji mengernyit bingung. Neji sendiri hanya menjadi pendengar.

Lee menceritakan kisahnya dengan begitu semangat layaknya seorang pendongeng yang sudah ahli. Sampai akhirnya Neji mulai buka suara dan membuat Lee berhenti bercerita dan Tenten Menunduk.

"Seperti reuni ya? Sayang Guru Guy sudah.,."

"Kau benar ini seperti reuni." Balas Tenten dan Lee hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi ingat masa-masa dulu." Lee memejamkan matanya mengingat sosok panutannya itu.

"Sudahlah.. eh, Neji. Kau mau ikut makan malam?" Tanya Tenten, Neji menggeleng pelan dia melihat kearah jam yang ada di ruangan itu, jam 5. 2 jam sudah dia di sana dan dia rasa itu sudah cukup.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Neji, Lee dan Tenten mengangguk kemudian mengantarkan Neji sampai di depan rumah mereka.

Setelah berpamitan Neji pun kembali ke kediamannya. Di tengah jalan entah kenapa dia bersin, padahal seingatnya ia sedang tidak flu?

* * *

"Aduh Hinata-chan pelan..pelan." Ringis Naruto ketika Hinata sedang membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Iya.. maafkan Neji-nii ya Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata lembut,

"Hee.. iya aku maafkan. Tapi.. dia kejam sekali sih.. memangnya apa salahku?" kesal Naruto, dengan muka cemberutnya membuat Hinata tertawa pelan..

"NEJI KAU MENYEBALKAN." Teriak Naruto tertahan.

-NEJISAKU-

Sakura menatap keluar jendela ruang 'kantornya' bosan. Gara-gara Ino kemarin, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya mulai terbang entah kemana..

"Coba kalau ada Neji-san." Lirih Sakura, ya..ya…ya, kalau ada Neji.. Sakura bisa menceritakan hal itu, menunjukkan perasaannya, mencurahkan isi pikiran dan hatinya. Dan dia yakin Neji akan membantunya memberikan nasehat atau sekedar saran.

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya, sebuah helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Meninggalkan jendela itu dan berjalan ke arah meja yang ada disana. Gadis muda itu duduk di kursi di belakang meja, menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Neji bilang dia misi 3 hari dan berjanji akan segera memberi tahunya kalau pemuda itu sudah pulang. Apa dia salah menghitung? Begitulah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Dia memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah menjadi salah satu 'sarangnya' itu dengan seksama. Sebuah ruangan dengan segala atributnya yang rata-rata berwarna putih. Yah.. tentu saja begitu…

Dengan agak bosan, yah.. hanya agak. Dia mengambil dan membuka serta membaca beberapa map yang ada di atas mejanya. Belum sampai 10 menit dia bermain dengan map-map serta dokumen-dokumen itu, pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk." Katanya agak keras dan membiarkan seseorang ralat, 2 orang wanita memasuki ruangannya. Seorang wanita berpakaian perawat dan satu lagi seorang wanita dengan kaos panjang dan rok yang panjangnya kira-kira selutut.

"Haruno-san, saya mengantarkan pasien anda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" perawat itu tersenyum pada Sakura, Sakura menggeleng kemudian membalas senyum wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu. setelah perawat itu keluar Sakura mempersilakan pasiennya masuk dan duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Yah.. ada apa Nyonya Sai?" Tanya Sakura ketus pada wanita di depannya. Yang ditanya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya agak kesal.

"Sakura, jangan begitu donk.. masa sih kau masih marah gara-gara kemarin?" balas wanita itu, wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ino.

"Hanya bercanda, Ino ku sayang. Tumben kau ke sini agak awal? Biasanya juga sekitar jam 1 atau paling awal biasanya jam 11." Ujar Sakura dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekati lemari yang ada di dekat pintu dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Tak boleh ya? Habis aku bosan di rumah, Sai-kun sedang pergi tugas." Ujarnya sambil terus memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah map berwarna merah maron. Lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah itu dia mulai membaca dokumen dalam map itu.

"Terakhir tanggal 15 bulan lalu ya? Hm.. ayo aku periksa dulu." Ujar Sakura, mengerti.. Ino hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Membiarkan sakura memeriksa dirinya.

Bukan, jangan berpikir wanita satu itu sakit atau apalah yang lainnya. Dia diperiksa karena kini dalam rahimnya ada buah hatinya dengan Sai, tepatnya sih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Tak terlalu lama hanya sekitar 18 menit. Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya menulis beberapa kalimat atau mungkin kata di atas sebuah kertas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya wanita itu penuh harap, sakura mengangguk menyatakan bahwa keadaan kandungan Ino baik-baik saja.

"Sakura.. aku mau cerita kau dengarkan ya?" paksa Ino, gadis di depannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

Pemuda berambut panjang itu berjalan dalam tenang di keadaan yang ramai di sekitarnya. Pria atau pemuda itu terus berjalan, tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dan 'lapar' dari gadis/wanita yang memandangnya. Yah tujuannya hari ini hanya satu.. menemui gadis itu, menemui Haruno Sakura.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan dan berhenti ketika sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian masuk ke rumah sakit itu, bau khas obat-obatan dan ramuan obat memasuki indra penciumannya. Membuat pemuda itu agak tidak nyaman, pemuda itu bertanya pada salah seorang perawat yang ada di sana.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu datar, tapi mungkin menurut perawat itu pria Hyuuga itu tampak 'cool'.

"Ah.. itu.. ano mari saya antar." Jawab perawat itu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat itu.

Tidak terlalu lama, yah tidak terlalu lama mereka ber-2 berjalan mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan.

'Haruno Sakura'

"Harap tunggu sebentar ya, saya akan panggilkan Haruno-san." Ujar perawat itu, pria itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Dia duduk di bangku yang ada di samping pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sedang dia cari bersama dengan seorang wanita yang notabenenya adalah istri Sai.

"Eh…Neji? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Ino kaget, tapi bukannya menjawab Neji malah menatap Sakura dengan 'tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak'.

"Kau sudah pulang misi?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan senyumannya, Neji hanya mengangguk dan matanya seakan berkata

'Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu'

Ino menatap Sakura dan Neji secara bergantian lalu tersenyum jahil.. dia pun keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Berdiri di sebelah perawat yang tadi mengantarkan Neji.

"Ehm.." dehem Ino membuat 2 orang itu berhenti dari acara saling menatap mereka. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura penuh tanda Tanya, Ino hanya menggeleng kemudian memberikan sebuah seringai.

"Tidak, aku pulang dulu ya.. sebaiknya sih.." wanita itu melirik Neji yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"aku tidak mengganggu, sudah ya..? buat perkembangan yang baik ok?" ucap Ino membuat wajah sakura sedikit merona, dan membuat Ino mendapat sebuah death glare ampuh dari si jenius Hyuuga itu.

Tak menunggu lama-lama Ino segera menarik diri dan perawat yang ada di sebelahnya pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Neji dalam kebingungan.

"Mari masuk.." Ajak Sakura, mengajak Neji masuk dalam ruangannya. Dia langsung mempersilakan Neji duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Ino, Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sakura merapikkan beberapa dokumen yang tergeletak berantakkan di atas mejanya.

"Kemarin, kemarin sore." Jawab Neji singkat, membiarkan matanya mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Sakura.

Mendengar itu sakura memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Membiarkan Neji membuat tarikan kecil di bibirnya akibat kelakuan Sakura.

"Katanya kau akan memberitahuku kalau sudah kembali ke desa." Tuduhnya kesal membuat Neji terkekeh pelan sungguh OOC sekali.

"Setelah kembali ke desa aku melapor ke gedung _hokage_ dan mengalami sedikit insiden. Dan setelah itu Lee mengajak(memaksa)ku untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan waktu kembali sudah sekitar jam 9 malam. Akhirnya aku tidak makan malam, hanya membersihkan diri, ganti baju dan kemudian aku langsung istirahat." Jelas Neji panjang, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengembungkan ke-2 pipinya kesal. Dia berdiri menggebrak meja di depannya pelan.

"Neji-san, kalau kau tidak makan malam begitu kau bisa sakit tahu, lalu apa insiden yang terjadi di kantor hokage, kau baik-baik saja kan? Lalu, kau jangan suka mandi malam-malam. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tahu, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Nantikan kau juga yang susah dan lagi kau akan membuatku khawatir tau….." cerewet Sakura, dan membuat Neji terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis _soft pink_ itu, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Khawatir? Untuk apa coba Sakura khawatir padanya.

"jangan-jangan kau juga belum sar-"

"Sudah, aku sudah sarapan kok." Selak pemuda itu tenang, mendengarnya entah kenapa Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

"Maaf…" lirih Sakura pelan, Neji terdiam sebentar lalu mulai buka suara lagi.

"Tidak, tidak usah minta maaf. Sekarang kau yang penuhi janjimu." Tagihnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Tak ada Neji-san tidak enak." Keluh gadis itu, kembali menyanggah dagunya dengan 2 tangannya. Neji hanya memasang tanda Tanya dalam otaknya.

"Tak ada yang enak di ajak ngobrol." Gadis itu bergumam pelan. Neji menghela nafas pelan lalu melakukan hal yang sam dengan Sakura, tapi yang menyanggah dagunya hanya tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang aku sudah ada disini jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" ujar Neji membuat mata emerald milik Sakura berbinar senang.

"Ah.. ini…" dan Sakura mulai bercerita pada Neji. Sesekali Neji hanya mengagguk dan memberi komentar singkat dari apa yang di ceritakkan Sakura.

"Besok aku menunggumu di depan rumah makan 'itu' aku kan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Mendengar itu Sakura mengangguk senang. inilah satu dari mungkin sejutra hal yang dia sukai dari Neji. Neji itu orang yang tepat untuk di tanyai tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri, tempat yang indah dan mengagumkan.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku pulang dulu sudah hampir sore." Ujar Neji, gadis di depannya mengangguk mengerti dan ikut berdiri. Dia ingin mensejajari langkahnya dengan Neji namun karena terlalu bersemangat dia jatuh tepat di dada Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu menangkap tubuh Sakura dengan baik, entah kenapa sesuatu berdesir halus di dada Sakura. Membuat sebuah rasa nyaman yang.. yang lama ia rindukkan.

"Aa.." lirih Neji agak canggung membuat Sakura segera menarik dirinya dari Neji. Mukanya merona entah karena malu atau..

"Ma… maaf.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk membuat pemuda di depannya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, oh ya.. sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Neji sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Neji keluar, Sakura masih tepana aka kejadian tadi.. apakah sebuah harapan baru sudah muncul di hatinya? Tidak-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin… dia dan Neji kan hanya teman, yah ..teman dekat. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian mendekat ke jendela di ruangannya.

"Apakah…?" dia melirih kemudian menutup matanya pelan.

* * *

Harapan yang kau sangkal malah kadang akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf scane NejiSaku-nya kurang banyak.. saya minta maaf sekali :3 semoga puas dengan yang ini..

Saya usahakan chep depan lebih banyak NejiSaku ^.^

thanks so much untuk :

Iruma Aikawa:semoga menikmati chepter yang ini :3

yolachan : Syukurlah kalau begitu ^^ semoga anda senang dengan chep yang ini :D

Thia2rh : ok ini sudah update, semoga anda senang :)

shiroianakbaik : Ok ini udah di panjangin :3 semoga anda menikmatinya ^^

Rie HanaKatsu :maaf ya yang ini kurang banyak, gomen :(, tapi semoga anda suka yang ini ^^

Ane : emang salah tulis, maaf ya :3 semoga anda bisa menikmati yang ini..

thanks buat yang udah review dan membaca, akhir kata RnR please maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan ada yang tidak berkenan :3. dan mungkin chep berikutnya dan fic saya yang lainnya akan di update lagi setelah ujian/ UAN/UAS. neh Mata Ashita XD

RnR pelase? keritikkan, saran dan masukkan di terima..

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	4. A Rose to Tell My feeling

When Love Grows

-A Rose to Tell My Feeling-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, semi-cannon, Misstypo(s).

Genre : General(maybe change)

* * *

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak teratur dalam tempo cepat menuju tempat yang sudah disepakati. Tepatnya sih, di depan sebuah restaurant yang menyajikan berbagia jenis makanan, bukan hanya makanan khas jepang, tapi juga masakan khas china dan korea.

Tapi, sial baginya hari ini, karena bangun kesiangan dan banyak pasien yang menunggu untuk dia periksa. Dia jadi harus sedikit atau mungkin sangat terlambat bertemu Neji. Selama ini pemuda berambut panjang itu memang tak pernah protes kalau Sakura terlambat…

Hanya saja, kalau terlalu sering juga tidak enakkan?

Apalagi, Neji itu masuk dalam daftar 20 orang tersibuk di Konoha(?).

Sekitar 3 atau 4 meter dari tempatnya, Sakura sudah bisa melihat sosok Neji. Pemuda itu bersandar santai di dinding. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan tatapan matanya lurus ke depan.

Melihat posisi Neji seperti itu.. membuat Sakura kembali merutuki dirinya. Mempercepat langkahnya.. berlari dan berhenti tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut panjang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hosh.. ha..hah… gomen..." Sakura memegang dadanya yang turun naik karena kelelehan, gadis berambut soft pink satu ini menarik nafas dalam-dalam baru setelahnya menatap Neji.

Pemuda itu tetap tenang dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"2 jam." Ujarnya datar, melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengubah posisinya, berdiri tegap lalu menghadap Sakura. 2 pasang mata itu bertemu pandang…

"Maaf." Ulang sakura dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah, kau mau langsung atau tidak?"

"Langsung! Kalau tidak begitu nanti malam aku tidak bisa tidur dan mimpi yang tidak-tidak." Keluh sakura makin lama makin lirih. Guratan sedih terlihat diwajahnya.

"Ayo kalau begitu." Neji berujar, mulai bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

Sakura memang harus mengakui, kalau tenaga laki-laki lebih banyak dari pada perempuan. Yah apalagi dibandingkan dengan perempuan yang sedang stress berat!

Dengan segenap usaha mencoba menyamai langkah Neji yang tampak ringan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Sekarang saja, Neji ada sekita 10 meter di depannya.

"Neji-_san_ cepat sekali sih." Keluhnya, mengelap keringat yang muncul di dahinya.

Tetap mencoba untuk mengejar tempat curhatnya yang makin menjauh. Setelah agak beberapa lama, dia melihat Neji berhenti, memijak di salah satu batang pohon besar.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia bergerak ke tempat Neji… pemuda itu dengan gaya kasualnya menatap teduh pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini." Lirihnya pelan ketika Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya, memijak batang pohon yang sama.

"W- wowww…. Ini indah." Takjub Sakura, dia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo mendekat." Ajaknya setengah merajuk, Neji mengangguk.. membiarkan Sakura turun lebih dahulu.

Dan disanalah mereka, sebuah tempat berisikan ribuan bunga, bunga dengan berbagia warna dan jenis. Mulai dari dandelion, tulip, iris, mawar, lavender, geranium, bunga matahari, peony dan lainnya tumbuh subur di sana.

"Aku pernah sekali kesini waktu umurku 5 tahun." Cerita Neji, menatap hamparan luas bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang membentang.

Sakura berjongkok, mencium salah satu bunga iris yang berada di dekatnya. Bunga itu harum…

"Ayo ikut." Neji berujar dengan intonasi datarnya. Menyuruh Sakura mengikutnya… berjalan menyusuri bunga-bunga.

Cukup jauh namun Sakura menikmatinya…

Mau tahu kenapa?

Hm… RAHASIA :p

Lihat nanti saja ya?

.

Meraka sampai di tempat lain, saat sampai di tempat itu… Sakura merasakan suasana yang 100% berbeda dengan tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi.

Di tempat ini, ada sebuah air terjun kecil, dengan aliran sungai yang juga kecil dan di pinggiran tempat ini di tumbuhi bunga _forget-me-not_ dan juga mawar.

Suasana tenang dan damai terasa sekali di tempat ini, dan lagi, kesejukan yang jarang sekali di dapatnya bisa ia dapat di sini.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Neji, dia berjongkok dengan sebelah lutut menyangga. Mengambil sedikit air di sungai kecil itu dan mengusapkan pada mukanya.

"Cobalah.. airnya dingin." Saran Neji pada Sakura, pemuda jenius asal Klan Hyuuga itu berdiri dan mundur kebelakang beberap langkah.

Sakura menurut, berjongkok dan menikmati air dari sungai itu.

"Segar.."

Ucapnya, sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Neji..

"Kau selalu saja membuatku terkagum-kagum dengan setiap tempat yang kau rekomendasikan." Puji Sakura

"Aa." Respon singkat Neji membuat Sakura menekuk mukanya, cemberut. Reaksi Neji simpel sekali sih..

"Tak bisa lebih panjang?" Protes Sakura pada pemuda yang sedang di tatapnya.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, apa yang mau kau ceritakan."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya begitu saja menatap langit biru yang membentang di angkasa, sebenarnya dia agak tidak enak juga jadi harus menyita waktu Neji hanya untuk menemaninya.

"Gara-gara Ino kemarin, aku jadi ingat Sasuke-_kun_ lagi, setelahnya entah kenapa kemarin malam aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Aku menangis, bahkan sampai menjerit-jerit, sampai tengah malam kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Jelas Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di wajahnya.

Neji sama sekali tidak menjawab, tapi yang terdengar justru suara langkah kaki Neji. Pemuda itu mendekat kearah sakura, duduk bersila di sebelah gadis pink yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

"Ini." yah… setelah duduk di sebelah Sakura, pemuda itu bukannya memberi solusi melah memberikan setangkai mawar berwarna orange agak kemerahan di pinggiran kelopaknya.

"Jangan terus menangisi orang yang telah tiada. Dia bisa sedih kalau melihatmu seperti itu." Komentar Neji setelah Sakura menerima bunga yang diberikannya. Intonasi yang dikeluarkan Neji terdengar begitu tenang dan menenangkan.

"Itu, Rose arancia… setahuku namanya begitu. Melambangkan kebaranian, antusiaseme, dan optimisme menyambut masa depan." Jelas Neji, gadis di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Dengar ini dan camkan." Neji kemabli angkat bicara. Suaranya tegas dan dalam, matanya yang tak berpupil menatap emerald Sakura tenang.

"Dapatkanlah cukup kebahagian yang membuatmu bahagia. Dapatkanlah cukup cobaan untuk membuatmu kuat, cukup penderitaan untuk membuatmu menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya, dan cukup harapan untuk membuatmu positif dalam kehidupan."

Suara baritone Neji membuat jantung Sakura berolehraga tiba-tiba. Degupan yang cukup kencang…. Hanya karena kata-kata Neji barusan. Tatatap matanya. sesungguh membuat Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ninja medis itu menundukan wajahnya.

"Aa.. kau benar." Lirih Sakura, dia bisa mendengar pemuda di sebelahnya menghela nafas keras. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Neji. Pemuda itu sudah berbaring diatas tanah coklat dibelaknyanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu kenapa ada dua mata di wajah kita?" Neji mulai berargumen lagi, Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Neji pada Sakura, matanya menatap kelangit biru.

"Untuk melihat ke depan." Jawab Sakura, ekspresi bingung tampak di wajahnya. Neji melirik singkat kearah Sakura.

"Tahu apa maksud _Kami-sama_ melakukan hal itu?" dan kali ini hanya gelengan yang menjadi balasaan akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Agar kita tidak selalu melihat kebelakang, melihat dan menetap di masa lalu. Tapi agar kita memandang kedepan, melihat masa depan.. menyambut masa depan tanpa selalu melihat masa lalu terlalu berlebihan."

Sakura terdiam, meresapi perkataan Neji…. Di tatapnya pemuda yang tidur-tiduran di sebelahnya. Sepasang bola mata tanpa pupil miliknya tertutup, bersembunyi dalam naungan kelopak matanya.

"Kau benar, aku tak boleh terus-terusan melihat kebelakang." Sakura melirih, tangannya memainkan mawar orange yang tadi diberikan Neji padanya. Saat memberikannya Neji sudah melapisi tangkainya dengan kain, sapu tangan sepertinya.

Neji membuka matanya, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah stoticnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura, senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Hn.."

Semilir angin bertiup lembut, meneduhkan suasana anatar mereka berdua.

.

Setelah masuk ke apartemannya, cepat-cepat Sakura menutup pintu, masuk kedapur… mengambil apapun yang bisa dijadikan vas darurat untuk diisi dengan air dingin. Setidaknya bisa membuat mawar di tangannya bertahan lebih lama. Setelah menemukan tampat yang tepat, segera diisinya dengan air bersih dan ditambahkan beberapa balok es. Lalu dimasukan mawar di tangannya kedalam vas darurat yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Rose arancia, melambangkangkan keberanian, antusiasme, dan optimisme menyambut masa depan!" ucapnya tersenyum melihat bunga itu.

Setelah puas memandangi bunga yang tadi siang menjelang sore di berikan oleh Neji, dia beranjak dan menuju tempat tidrunya. Setidaknya… malam ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak 'kan?

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, kegiatan mereka pun tidak berubah dari biasanya. Neji sibuk dengan segudang misi yang selalu bolak-balik Naruto berikan, dan Sakura sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit.

"Sakura-chan." Suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ah.. Hi..Hinata, sejak kapan kau disini? Maaf tadi aku sedang merenung." Sakura berkata agak canggung kemudian terkekeh pelan. Hinata tersenyum lembut, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah agak sedih.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura melihat raut wajah Hinata.

"Hari ini Sakura-chan sibuk tidak? Bisa aku minta tolong?" Hinata bertanya cepat, raut wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir… tapi, khawatir pada apa?

"Tenang Hinata, jangan panik begitu…. Itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Sakura berujar tegas, Hinata mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Kemarinkan Neji-_nii_ baru pulang misi. Saat pulang kelihatannya dia sehat-sehat saja, tapi.. tapi… siang tadi, waktu sedang berlatih… Neji-_nii _pingsan. Saat ayah periksa badannya panas sekali, mukanya juga tambah pucat. Kata ayah Neji-_nii_ sepertinya mendapat luka dalam, mungkin memar atau cedera. Mungkin karena serangan.. tapi karena tidak terlalu dirasa oleh Neji-_nii_ maka dibiarkan saja." Cerita Hinata, sementara sang ninja medis mengerut heran.

"Kenapa bisa diperiksa ayahmu? Bukannya Neji-_san_ tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya,

"Ayah mengundangnya untuk menginap." Jelasnya singkat, Sakura langsung berbalik.

"Tidak bisa ya Sa-"

"Aku tidak sibuk, aku akan mengobati Neji-_san_. Hinata kau pulang saja duluan. Bilang aku datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Sakura, nadanya terdengar khawatir. Dari belakang Hinata mengangguk, keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sakura membawa segala barang yang dikiranya perlu, memasukannya kedalam tas khusus lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Menuju resepsionis di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku keluar dulu, mungkin agak lama. Kalau ada yang mau menemuiku tolong bilang saja datang lagi besok." Pesan Sakura pada salah satu resepsionis yang ada disana.

Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga… entah rasa apa yang membuatnya begitu khawatir, takut.

.

Sampai di depan rumah Keluarga Hyuuga, Sakura segera disambut oleh salah seorang pelayan di sana. Pelayan itu membawanya masuk dan menemui Hyuuga Hisashi.

"Ah…Haruno-_san_ Syukur anda cepat datang. Mari ikut saya." Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Hinata sudah ceritakan semua padamu?" tanya Hisashi. Sakura mengangguk tegas, tak bicara apapun.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Hisashi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Menggeser pintu itu, sosok Neji yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup di atas futon membuat hati Sakura tak rela, ada rasa sakit di sana.

Di sebelah Neji, Hanabi duduk dan dengan telaten mengompres dahi kakak sepupunya.

"Hanabi kau boleh keluar sekarang, biar Haruno-san yang mengobati Neji." Suruh Hisashi pada Hanabi. Gadis muda itu menurut, sebelum keluar membungkuk sebentar pada sakura, memberi hormat.

"Saya sangat minta tolong pada anda." Ujar Hisashi..

.

Sakura meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Neji, kemudian memindahkannya kearah leher.

"Panas sekali." Lirihnya, dia meletakan keduatanganya di dada bidang Neji yang masih tertutup pakian. Merasakan aliran chakara Neji, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Ah.. ketemu." Sebuah senyum tipis keluar di wajah Sakura, akhirnya dia menemukannya. Bagian bawah pundak kanan Neji.

Gadis itu mulai mengalirkan chakranya melakukan pemulihan. Setelah agak beberapa lama keringat mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Sa…sakura." Neji terbangun, pemuda itu mencoba untuk berdiri namun segera di tahan Sakura.

"Jangan dulu Neji-_san_, sepertinya kau mendapat cedara atau luka bagian dalam yang cukup parah." Jelas Sakura, di tidurkannya Neji lagi.

"Aa.."

Sakura kemabli melanjutkan kegiatannya, selang agak lama kemudian Sakura menatap Neji lembut.

"Sudah agak baikan tapi, bisa kau buka pakaian atasmu? Agar aku bisa mengambil tindakan lebih jauh." Semburat merah terlihat di pipi putih Sakura. Neji mengangguk, mencoba duduk tapi bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa masih sakit.

"Biar kubantu." Dengan sigap Sakura membantu Neji duduk. Neji membuka pakaian atasnya, tubuhnya proposional, kulitnya putih bersih dengan bagian perut sixpack.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian sakura. Bagian belakang Neji, bagian bawah pundak kanan pemuda itu tampak memara.

"Parahkah?" Neji bertanya lirih, rasa nyeri dan sakit menyerangnya ketika Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya yang agak dingin diatas memarnya.

"Lumayan parah. Kau tidak bolah menjalani misi apapun seminggu ini, tak boleh mengangkat benda berat, berlatih, mengunakan jutsu, ninjutsu dan sebagianya! Aku akan beri obat minum teratur setiap hari." Sakura berkata tegas, dengan telaten mengalirkan cakranya di bagian belakang Neji yang memar, setelahnya dia membuka tas yang tadi ia bawa, mengeluarkan bebrapa obat-obatan dan perban.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa Shikamaru agak sensi denganmu kalau sudah menyangkut urusan kesehatan. Kau bisa lebih galak daripada gorila." Ledek Neji, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis membuat Sakura gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Iihh NEJI-SAN!" dengan begitu sengaja memukul pelan memar di punggung Neji.

"Aww, sakit! Aku kan hanya bercanda." Neji meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Maaf." Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang wajah inonsennya. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya pelan melihat tingakah laku sakura.

.

"Ini." Sakura menatap setangkai mawar di tangannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Untukmu, mawar." Ucap Neji, Sakura selesai mengobatinya… mereka sekarang ada di balkon depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Bagian perut dan punggung Neji terpaksa harus di perban untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburung yang mungkin terjadi.

"Namanya mawar apa? Warnanya unik, tengahnya putih makin kepinggir agak merah muda." Tanya Sakura lugu, Neji mengangkat bahu kirinya tak tahu. Bahu kanannya masih sakit.

"Hm, baiklah, terimakasih Neji. Aku pulang dulu." Sakura berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sakura." Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang.

"_Ich liebe dich_. Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku." Ucap Neji dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi tatapannya tulus dan lembut.

"Hai.. do itashima…" Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya sebelum kahirnya dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Saat sudah keluar dari area rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Sakura menatap langit senja yang kemerahan, matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

Entah kenapa, perkataan Neji tadi terniang di kepalanya, menggema memenuhi otaknya. Apa coba artinya? Yang pasti, itu adalah bahasa asing!

'_Mungkin artinya terimakasih sudah mengobatiku… karena setelah mengucapkan itu Neji-san mengatakan seperti itukan?'_

Batinnya kalut, berjalan pelan ke apartemnnya, setidaknya sampai ia sadar dengan setangkai bunga mawar 'unik' di tangannya.

"Astaga… mawarnya bisa mati." Keluhnya sambil menepuk keningnya, mempercepat langkahnya, melompat dari atap satu rumah ke rumah lainnya untuk mencapai apartemennya secepat mungkin.

Melakukan hal yang sama seperti kira-kira 1 bulan lalu, mencoba mempertahankan umur mawar itu lebih lama. Setelah memasukannya ke dalam vas darurat, diperhatikannya mawar itu.

"Tak ada durinya?"

Sakura menatap serius bunga indah di dalam vas, pada umunya bunga mawar digunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta.

Tapi, itukan mawar merah….

Dan yang di berikan Neji, mawar putih dengan bagian pinggir kelopaknya agak pink. Apa maksud Neji memberikan bunga itu padanya? Dan lagi…. hanya setangkai.

"Apa mungkin, Neji-_san_.. ah tidak mungkin Sakura, tidak mungkin. Neji-_san_ itu seorang jenius, dia tampan, seorang yang disegani, dihormati, dia kuat, dia tenang, dia bijak…. Dan dia tidak cocok denganmu!"

Dia mulai bermonolog, mencoba membeberkan segala fakta yang dia tahu tentang seorang Hyuuga Neji. Dan di saat membeberkannya, ada rasa sakit terbersit di hatinya. Neji dan dia jelas sangat berbeda… dan dia mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama Neji?

Memangnya kalau banyak perbedaan tidak bisa bersama? Memangnya kenpa kau mau bersama Hyuuga Neji?

Sakura tertegun, tertegun dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus ambil pusing soal itu, kenapa..

Dia ingin bersama Hyuuga Neji?

Kenapa?

"Ada apa denganku?" keluhnya, mengacak rambutnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Hyuuga Neji, kenapa aku ini." Dia beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan mukanya, mencoba menghilangkan penat yang entah kenapa muncul.

"Hwuuuaaa aku bingung." Keluhnya lagi setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

"_Nii-san_ sudah baikkan?" pertanyaan lembut Hinata membuat tangannya berhenti bergerak. Diarahkan pandangannya pada sosok adik sepupunya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pintu.

"Aa, sudah.. ada apa?" tangannya kembali bergerak, membuat sketsa diatas kertas putih di depannya. Menggoreskan pensilnya dengan lembut dan begitu elegant.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok _nii-san. _Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan _nii-san_." Setelahnya, Hinata pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkna Neji yang fokus dengan kegiatnnya.

Perlahan goresan garis-garis itu membentuk sesuatu, sesuatu yang indah untuk di pandang mata. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya…

"_Ich liebe dich."_

Dia melirih pelan sembari menutup matanya.

* * *

Cinta yang hilang tak pernah merupakan akhir, namun selalu ada  
kelanjutannya, atau harapan bagi yang menjalaninya

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *nangis kejer*

Maaf baru update sekarang T.T *pendek lagi* maafkan diriku :( sorry banget so much much deh #bahaasa berantakan

Mungkin udah lebih dari setahun ya atau mungkin belum*ngarep*? Hikss gomen TwT gomen nesai…

Gara-gara speedy di rumah kagak bisa dipake jadi gak update-update deh -.-"

**Sakura : heh, kaunya saja yang emang dasar author gak bertanggung jawab! **

Sakura-chan kok gitu….. *pasang muka cemberut*

**Sakura : Hampir setahun kali fic-ficmu gak ada yang update, apa namamnya kalau bukan tak bertanggung jawab hah? *ngomel dengan latar belakang api yang membara***

Er- iya-iya.. author salah, Rei minta maaf Saku-chan. Juga buat readers semua..

But buat Saku-chan, kalau ni fic kayanya baru 5 bulan 5 hari deh belum saya update. *berkilah*

Sudahlah yang penting update! bagi yang NejiSaku Lovers… fic ini full Neji Saku XD

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Kurang so sweet kah? OOc kah? kayaknya kalau yang itu iya deh XD

**Sakura : udah ah author berisik dari tadi ngoceh mulu, balas review sana.#ngelirik author tajem**

*siul-siul* okay, tapi sebelum itu, **HYUUGA NEJI **kemari kau. #manggil pake toa hasil nyolong dari Masjid

**Neji : kenapa memanggilku author tak bertanggung jawab?**

…..*cemberut* kenapa panggilannya sama kaya Sakura-chan? Heee… sudahlah bantuin saya sama Saku-chan balas review.

**Neji : Aa..**

**Sakura **+ Author : *Jawabannya singkat banget*

Oyo balas Review XD dimulai dari saya ya ^.^

Without name hm.. unik! Khekhe namanya gak ada :3

**Sakura : jangan banyak komentar kau author tak bertanggung jawab. Hm.. maaf kalau buat update kilat kata author sih gak bisa janji tapi bakal diusahin, yah biasa… soalnya kedepan dia udah bebas jadi mungkin juga chepter berikutnya udah dia update 1 atau 2 minggu lagi. Maaf banget chepter ini sangat ngaret *ngasih deathglare ke author***

Maaf ya *sembah sujud* plis jangan bosen baca when love grows okay(walupun updatenya ngaret, hehehe)? Dan buat Saku-chan berhenti manggil gue author gak bertanggung jawab *keluarin pistol*

Okeh, selanjutnya dari **Akira Tsukiyomi** ini keren? Beneran? Yeyyyy makasih banyak Akira-san XD

Syukur deh kalau gak OoC, berarti saya berhasil \^o^/*kesenengan* tapi mungkin di chep ini Neji agak Ooc, biar agak sedikit romantis ^^d.

Hehehe, kalau masalah Naruto sih *lirik-lirik Neji*

**Neji : Apa?**

Gak kenapa-napa. Kalau saya lihat emang Neji sama Naruto itu jarang akur *garuk-garuk kepala* makanya dibuat begitu XDDDDDDDDDD

Hohoho tentu, pas saya baca ulang juga jadi kurang enak kalau begitu :D thanks sarannya.

Saya akan teruskan sampai akhirnya NejiSaku jadi pasutri XDXDXd*ketawa setan*

**Neji + Sakura : *pasang tampang aneh + malu***

Ini udah update semoga anda suka ya sama yang ini XD jangan bosen baca WLG

**Neji : untuk Riku Aida, author bilang tak apa anda baru review di chepter 3, yang penting katanya anda tetap review**

*melototin Neji* jawabannya jangan datar gitu dong… nati reader nya kabur!

**Neji : sejak lahir sudah begini *pasang muka stotic* -author cemberut- **

**Er- makasih udah bilang NejiSaku is the best *pipi memerah***

Yee Neji malumalu kucing wkwkwk… awww *dijitak Sakura*

**Sakura : Diam kau *muka bersemu kemerahan***

**Neji : untuk secane-ku dengan Sakura sudah diperbanyak oleh author. Bahkan sepertinya chep ini hanya full olehku dan Sakura.**

**Sakura : ano, semoga Riku-san puas ya sama chepter ini, dan gak bosen untuk tetap baca dan review :D**

Next, dari** yolachan, **semoga chep yang ini gak kalah serunya sama chep kemaren deh XD udah jangan sedih lagi ya sayang cup..cup *ngasih permen* *dijitak* aku udah balik kok XD selam masa bebas-bebas ini pasti akan saya pergunakan sebaik-baiknya buat ngelanjutin fic yang belum kompelit ^^a

**Sakura : yolachan, kau terlalu baik dengan selalu setia menunggu author ini, diakan kalau update ser- *dibekap author***

Biarain aja kenap sih, kau sewot banget, emangnya gak mau kalau saya jodohin sama Neji?*cemberut + detahglare ke Sakura*

**Sakura : *diam tak berkutik***

Wah makasih udah mendoakan diriku XD aku lulus dengan baik loh ujiannya :D whuaaaaaa seneng banget aku *mulai curcol*

Tapi masih bingung mau masuk SMA mana saya -,-"

Back to the review… aku author favorite mu? *mata berbinar-binar* makasih banyak XD melayang saya jadinya X3

Oh ya, semoga yolachan gak bosen ya baca n review WLG serta fic-fic saya yang lain, walau kadang rada gaje

**Sakura : untuk mois fla, thanks banget atas pujianmu . Sekarang akhirnya author bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk terbang *ngelirik ke author yang melayang di angkasa-lagi berusaha di turunin Neji-***

**Hey author jelek *teriak paka toa* denger tuh kata mois-san, kalau update jangan lama-lama nanti basi dan banyak yang gak doyan.**

Hohoho, maaf banget buat mois-san bukan bermaksud di simpan lama-lama, cuma saya belum bisa update T.T maaf ya, ini udah di update dan semoga anda suka XD

**Sakura : sekali lagi saya juga ikut minta maaf, semoga anda gak bosen dan masih mau baca fic ini dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga *lebay*.**

**Neji : Gayamu jadi seperti Lee *datar* selanjutnya untuk, risa-chan-amarfi… terimakasih atas pujian anda pada author kami. **

Makasih banyak ya Risa-chan XD seneng banget banyak yang suka fic ini*bangga + kepedean*

**Neji : ini bagianku author, pergilah dulu kau*nendang Rei* ini udah update.. maaf sekali kalau lama banget… harap dimaklumi.**

**Oh ya, untukmu Risa-chan, tatapan matamu membuatku terbakar*gaje***

Cih, Neji becandanya jelek… makasih buat Risa-chan atas reviewnya. Semoga anda gok bosen baca WLG okay?

**Sakura : dan yang terakhir dari Ame-chan, SELAMAT DATANG UNTUKMU*teriak pake toa-nyolong dari sekolah author tercinta***

Hehehe*ketawa canggung* begitulah abis ngurus ujian dulu ama speedy yang kagak bisa dipake -.-" jadilah lama banget updatenya.. ni saya sudah update XD

Baca ya *kerlap-kerlip eyes no jutsu*semoga anda suka dengan kelanjutan terbaru ini XD

**Sakura : sebelum ditutup, Neji-san apa sih artinya **_**Ich liebe dich**_**?**

**Neji : untuk saat ini artinya masih 'harus' dirahasiakan, iyakan author?**

Hohoho *tanaka style* 100 untukmu Neji! Untuk saat ini cukup saya, Neji and Allah SWT yang tahu XD dan bagi readers, pliss jangan cari tahu artinya ya? *binary-binar eyes no jutsu* biar surprise gitu :3 nanti artinya pasti akan dibahas kok, serius. Iyakan Neji?

**Neji :Hn, Baikalah.. berhubung author agak stress hari ini, lebih baik kita tutup disini,Arigatou Gozhaimasu untuk semua yang sudah review *membungkuk* **

**Sakura : Hm, mencurigakan sekali kalian berdua ini. **

**Iya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, tunggu kehadiran kami di chepter berikutnya ya? dan sesuai kata author.*nyalain toa* JANGAN BOSEN BACA WHEN LOVE GROWS**

**ALL : Review please…**

Buat yang udah review chep kemarin review chep ini juga ya? yang belum review juga review ya XD

Dan maaf kalau ada salah kata atau kata yang kurang berkenan dihati anda, lebih baik jangan masukan dihati. Masukan keperut biar kenyang *gaje*..

Pokoknya saya benar-benar minat maaf atas segala kesalahan perkataan ataupun lainnya yang terkandung dalam fic ini.

Arigatou mina-san,

Jyaa mata XD

.

Sign

Reiyu-chan


	5. Never Met Someone Like You

When Love Grows

-Never Met Someone Like You -

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, Misstypo(s), etc

Genre : Romance-general(maybe change)

* * *

Sakura berjalan santai menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka, untuk kali ini dia datang bukan karena dipaksa atau disuruh Ino. Kali ini dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri, untuk membeli bunga tepatnya. Dia mau membeli se-bucket lily putih untuk Uchiha Sasuke..

Hm… ini memang sudah jadi schedule-nya setiap beberapa bulan sekali untuk mengunjungi makam mantan _missing-nin_ yang pernah mengisi hatinya –mungkin masih sampai sekarang -.

Saat masuk ke tempat tujuannya, harum berbagai macam bunga langsung memasuki indra penciumannya. Bercampur dan menghasilkan suatu wangi yang 'unik' tapi cukup nyaman untuk dihirup.

Seperti biasanya, toko ini cukup ramai dengan beberapa pembeli yang sibuk memilih bunga dan menawar harga.

Gadis _pink_ ini kemudian menelusuri dan melihat-lihat beberapa bunga yang dipajang di dalam toko. Mencari lily putih untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia memang sibuk sekali, 4 hari ini 'lah. Dia harus menyempatkan waktu pergi ke rumah Keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengobati Neji-ingat chep sebelumnya?-, padahal tugasnya cukup banyak yang belum selesai.

Bukannya dia merasa keberatan mengobati Neji, kalau boleh jujur malah dia senang. Karena, waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Neji semakin banyak, berarti waktu ngobrolnya juga 'kan?

Hanya saja kemarin dia agak sedikit kesal pada Neji…

Kemarin, dia membuatkan sup untuk Neji. Alasannya, semua penghuni rumah sedang pergi… Hisashi sedang mengunjungi kerabat jauhnya yang ada di desa sebrang. Hanabi sedang ada misi dengan tim-nya, sedangkan para pelayan dan para pengawal di rumah itu setengahnya Neji perintahkan untuk menjaga Hinata *Bro-complex-nya kambuh*.

Neji sih tidak komentar apa-apa saat mencoba makanan yang dibuat Sakura, tapi setelah selesai makan..

"_Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi Medic-nin daripada chef-nin(?)."_

Dan Neji mengucapkan itu dengan wajah datar dan tanpa melihat padanya, bukankah itu artinya menghina?

Sakura memang menyadari kalau kemampuannya memang –sangat- kurang dalam hal dapur, tapi tetap saja dia kesal.

Berjalan-berjalan.. sudah sekitar 5 menit berputar-putar Sakura belum menemukan yang dia cari. Yang dia temukan malah kumpulan bunga dengan mahkota biru dan warna kuning di tengahnya, ukuran persatuan bunga itu termasuk kecil sekali. Tapi, karena terbentuk dalam satu koloni, bunga biru nan elegant itu tidak terlihat terlalu kecil dan menjadikannya semakin indah.

"Bunga itu namanya _forget-me-not_. Baru datang kemarin.."

Suara seorang wanita, yang tak lain adalah Ino, membuatnya terkejut. Untung saja dia tidak sampai terlonjank saking kagetnya.

"Ino.. kau membuatku kaget."

Sakura berujar dengan nada agak kesal, menatap sahabatnya jengkel. Ino menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. Dia berdiri di depan bunga bernama _forget-me-not_ yang tadi di pandangi Sakura.

"_Forget-me-not?_ Namanya aneh.. berarti 'lupa-aku-jangan' 'kan?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna,

"Bagaimana kalau kau beli bunga ini untuk Neji?"

Pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu, temannya sedang tidak asal bicarakan? Sakura mendengus pelan…

"Huuh, Ino jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu!"

Ino terkekeh pelan, dia memetik setangkai bunga biru kecil yang tadi dapandangi Sakura. Memutar-mutarnya perlahan,

"Hanya memberikan kok, kau suka padanya kan?"

Kemerahan di pipi Sakura semakin muncul, antara malu atau entahlah. Yang past tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya agak panas dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ka- Kau ini.. apa sih?"

Dia menjawab agak gugup, Ino meneyerngai penuh kemenangan.

"Bukannya iya? Kau sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Neji, lebih banyak cerita padanya dibandingkan denganku."

"Aku lebih sering bersama Neji-san karena 4 hari lalu dia mendapat 'kecelakaan' saat misi. Cukup parah, makanya aku jadi sering bersama dia! tapi itu hanya mengobatinya kok."

Jawabnya mengelak, Ino menghela nafas pasrah. Dia menggengam tangan Sakura lalu menaruh bunga yang dipetiknya di tangan Sakura.

"Terserah kaulah Sakura, kau ke sini mau beli apa?"

Menyerah mengoda temannya, Ino mulai bertanya tentang keperluan Sakura ke tokonya.

"Aku mau beli lily, dibuat se-bucket ya? yang sedang saja."

"Mau ke makamnya? Kau tak takut Neji cemburu?

Komentar Ino diiringi senyum jahil, sepertinya dia memang belum benar-benar menyerah menggoda Sakura prihal hubungannya dengan Neji.

"Ino berhenti meledekku! Mana mungkin Neji-san cemburu.. kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Pada akhir kalimatnya, suara Sakura semakin pelan dan nyaris seperti bisikan. Dan itu semakin menambah bukti bahwa Haruno Sakura sudah mulai 'jatuh cinta' pada Hyuuga Neji!

Akhir-akhir ini, Ino dan Hinata memang sedang bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu perkembangan hubungan antara Sakura dan Neji. Ino mengorek informasi dari Sakura, sedangkan Hinata dari Neji.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut."

Ino berjalan menuju tempat kumpulan bunga lily yang diinginkan Sakura. Dan dalam diam, Sakura mengikuti Ino.

Setelah sampai, Ino memilihkan beberapa tangkai dengan kualitas baik dan membungkusnya. Mereka sesekali tertawa dan memberikan 'singungan' kecil pada satu sama lain.

Setelah membayar bucket bunganya, Sakura pergi dari toko Ino. Munuju tempat jasad Uchiha Sasuke di ke bumikan.

Selama perjalanan, beberapa slide memory tentang Sasuke menghampirinya. Silih berganti memenuhi otaknya.. tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Kerena tiba-tiba, ia membayangkan sosok Neji. Bagaimana setiap kali pemuda itu manesehatinya dan menemaninya setiap ia merasa tertekan atas kepergian Sasuke. Bagaimana cara Neji membuka matanya akan masa depan yang terbentang luas, dan segala hal lain yang telah di lakukan Neji untuknya.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Sakura sudah sampai di pintu masuk pemakaman.

Memasuki area pemakaman, dia segera mencari makam dengan nisan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah menemukan makam yang dia cari, Sakura meletakan bucket bunga yang sudah di belinya di atas makam. Berjongkok dan mengelus nisan yang terpasang di ujung gundukan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, banyak sekali yang berubah."

Sakura melirih, memajamkan matanya, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Ya, sudah banyak yang berubah, banyak sekali…

Seperti 'pengunjung' pada umumnya, Sakura mendoakan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai berdoa, dia berdiri memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi, hanya ada dirinya di area pemakaman itu.

Dengan langkah ringan, dia berjalan meninggalkan makam Sasuke, menuju pohon oak yang ada di area pemakaman. Tempat yang membuatnya –untuk pertama kalinya- berbincang panjang sekali dengan Neji. Dan karena tempat ini juga, hubungannya dengan Neji mulai terjalin.

Duduk seperti waktu itu, duduk di bawah pohon oak sambil memperhatikan makam Sasuke. Namun kali ini, tak ada raut sendu atau derai air mata dan isak tangis dari dirinya. Hanya sebuah senyuman manis yang tampak di wajahnya..

"Aneh juga…"

Dia tertawa pelan mengingat waktu pertemuannya dengan Neji di tempat ini. Pertemuan manis di tengah tempat menyeramkan, yup… begitulah yang terlintas di otaknya waku mengingat pertemuannya dengan Neji.

Mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, cahaya mentari terhalang oleh lebatnya daun. Namun cahayanya masih bisa menerobos lewat celah-celah kecil yang ada. Sakura berdiri, merenggangkan otonya.. menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

'_Waktunya kembali bekerja Sakura!'_

.

Ruangan besar yang begitu sepi, ruangan besar yang hanya berisi bantal duduk, sebuah meja, yang di atasnya ditaruh kanvas kosong. Di samping kanvas ada kuas dan tinta hitam.

Neji duduk bersila di atas bantal yang tersdia, punggungnya tegap dan matanya fokus ke arah kanvas kosong. Berpikir, masih mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk di tulis di atas kanvas.

Beberapa saat masih di posisi yang sama, akhirnya dia menemukan yang di cari. Mengambil kuas yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis, mencelupkan ujungnya ke dalam tinta hitam dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Membuat kaligrafi..

Setelah agak cukup lama, kaligrafi itu selesai, Neji menatap statis hasil karya tangannya. Dia memang jarang melakukan hal seperti ini, harinya yang biasa disibukkan oleh misi ke luar desa membutanya begitu jarang melakukan kegiatan di dalam ruangan.

Tapi ada rasa bosan tersendiri karena tidak melakukan misi, ingat kata pepatah? Kebiasaan sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Dan 'kebiasaan' Neji adalah menjalankan misi keluar desa.

Dikurung seperti ini membuat dirinya seperti burung dalam sangkar, tak percaya? Silakan mencoba..

Saat matanya masih fokus pada kaligrafi yang baru dibuatnya, pintu ruangan tempatnya berkarya di ketuk, suara wanita kemudian menyusul ketukan itu.

"Neji-sama, ada 2 teman anda yang ingin bertemu. Mereka menunggu anda di ruang tamu."

"Aa"

Dia berdiri merapikan yukata yang dikenakannya, berjalan mendekati pintu dan menggesernya. Di depan pintu seorang pelayan telah menunggunya. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan membawa Neji menemui dua 'temannya.'

Di ruang tamu, 2 sosok manusia sudah menunggunya, salah seorang dari mereka membawa anjing dan satunya lagi terus saja tersenyum. Pelayan yang tadi mengantar Neji undur diri…

Neji mendekat ke arah dua orang yang sepertinya baru beberapa waktu lalu datang. Duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang itu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?"

Dengan nada datar dia bertanya, pandangan matanya tenang dan dalam. Dua orang yang menemuinya hanya maklum dengan sikap Hyuuga yang sedang mereka temui.

"Itu bukan sambutan yang baik Hyuuga-san."

Pria dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya berkomentar, tapi komentarnya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Neji.

"Begini, kami dapat misi ke Mizugakure tapi kami kekurangan anggota. Dan yang terpikir hanya kau."

"Guk.."

Pemuda yang membawa anjing kini menjelaskan maksudnya, anjing yang di bawanya ikut menyauti perkataan tuannya.

"Misi? Berapa lama?"

"3 hari saja, ada pembunuhan berantai di desa itu, Kita ke sana hanya investigasi saja. Nanti sisinya diurus anbu."

Kini pemuda dengan senyum menjelaskan, Neji menatap dua orang di depannya bergantian.

"Tidak."

Dia menjawab dengan nada yang tetap datar, dan sukses membuat senyuman di wajah pemuda yang selalu tersenyum lenyap sebentar. Namun tak lama senyumnya kembali…

"Kenapa tidak Hyuuga-san? Lagi pula Kiba-san dan aku tak akan 'berbuat' yang tidak benar kok."

Kiba mendelik melihat pemuda yang tadi baru saja bilang bahwa mereka 'tak akan berbuat yang tidak benar kok' memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Makusdku misalnya mengagalkan rencana dan berbuat ceroboh."

Pemuda dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya menjelaskan lebih detail seakan-akan ia bisa mengetahui isi kepala Kiba.

"Kukira apa, kau ini ada-ada saja Sai."

Kiba melirih dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia kembali menatap Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga yang sedang jadi objek perhatian tampak berpikir.

"Berapa orang yang sudah dibunuh?"

"38 orang, termasuk bayi dan anak kecil."

"Keadaan desanya?"

"Siaga 1."

Neji kembali diam, merangkai segala informasi dari jawaban yang di berikan oleh Kiba dan Sai.

"Nanti malam, di gerbang desa. Kita berangkat."

Kiba tersenyum penuh percaya diri, dia yakin kalau sudah begini misinya akan selesai dengan memuaskan. Sai hanya menunjukan wajahnya yang biasa, dengan senyum yang masih sama.

Setelah itu Sai dan Kiba memaparkan semua informasi yang meraka punya tentang misi yang akan mereka jalani.

.

Mentari mulai beranjak, kembali menuju peraduannya. Membiarkan perlahan gelap datang dan bulan menggantikan posisinya. Sakura bersenandung kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ia datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Neji, penyembuhan untuk luka Neji berjalan baik dan lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Walau begitu tetap saja harus dihindarkan dari segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Sebelum lukanya benar-benar sembuh Sakura masih melarang Neji untuk melakukan hal-hal berat dan menggunakan segala bentuk _jutsu_.

Memasuki area rumah Keluarga Hyuuga, seorang pelayan menyambut ramah kedatangan Sakura. Mempersilakan gadis itu masuk dan mengantarkannya ke tempat Neji berada.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dibanding biasanya."

Neji berkomentar datar saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Segera menggulung gulungan yang berisi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan misi yang akan di jalaninya. Bahaya kalau sampai dilihat Sakura..

"Tak apa 'kan? Nanti agak malam, Ino memintaku datang kerumahnya. Katanya Sai akan pergi misi jadi dia sendiri."

"Oh.."

Setelah respon singkatnya, Neji menyimpan gulungan ditangannya ke dalam laci meja, duduk di tengah ruangan yang di lapisi tatami.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar Neji, menggesernya perlahan. Mendekat kearah Neji..

Pemuda asal Klan Hyuuga itu membuka bagian atas bajunya. Perban putih masih setia melilit tubuhnya dari bagian lengan sampai di bawah dada.

"Apa yang kau rasakan."

Sakura duduk di belakang Neji, agak menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuh Neji yang terluka waktu itu.

"Sedit sakit."

Dia menjawab dengan intonasinya yang biasa –datar-, Sakura melepas perban yang melilit tubuh Neji. Ada bekas kemerahan di tempat itu, dan masih sedikit bengkak.

"Ingat pesanku."

Sakura berkata lirih, dia memfokuskan chkra-nya kebagian yang bengkak.

"Jangna melakukan misi apapun selama ini masih belum sembuh seratus persen."

"Jangan gunakan jutsu dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk byakugan."

"Jangan melakukan hal yang berat dan terlalu menguras tenaga atau chakra."

Dengan tetap fukus pada kegiatnnya, Sakura mengingatkan Neji tentang segala hal yang tak boleh dilakukannya selama luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh totoal.

Neji diam saja, tak berkomentar ataupun menanggapi perkataan Sakura padanya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian pintu kamar Neji kembali terbuka, seorang pelayan memabwa sebuah baskom yang berisi air hangat agak panas, dia juga membawa kain bersih berwarna putih.

"Haruno-sama, ini yang anda minta."

Pipi pelayan muda itu bersemu merah, sepertinya dia agak terpesona dengan tubuh bagian atas Neji yang terskpose sempurna.

Tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, Sakura menyahut tanpa melihat sang pelayan.

"Terimakasih, tolong taruh di sebelahku."

Pelayan yang mungkin usianya sekitar 23 atau 24 tahun itu mendekat ke arah Sakura, pipinya semakin bersemu saat tubuh putih Neji terlihat langsung dari jarak dekat.

"I-I… ini Haruno-sama."

Pelayan itu berkata gugup, Sakura yang sudah selesai pada kegiatannya menengok kearah sang pelayan. Menyadari kalau wajah pelayan itu memerah, apalagi dibagian pipi. Membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ti.. ti.. eh.. tidak Ha- Haruno-sama."

Pelayan itu kembali berkata gugup, menundukan wajahnya malu. Uap air dari dalam baskom mengenai wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, dia sepertinya mengerti apa yang membuat pipi pelayan itu merona, dia kemudian menyuruh pelayan itu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Neji.

"Sepertinya setiap gadis atau wanita yang melihatmu akan langsung terpesona ya?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, mengambil kain yang tersedia dan memasukannya kedalam baskom, air dalam baskom itu tidak terlalu panas, jadi tidak membuat kulit tangannya melepuh.

Neji tetap memasang wajah datar,

"Maksudmu?"

Mengangkat kain yang dimasukannya tadi dan memerasnya sampai agak kering. Perlahan menempelkannya ke tubuh Neji.

"Hah~ sudahlah, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku Neji.. –san."

Saking santainya, Sakura hampir saja melupakan embel-embel –san yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggil Neji.

"Hn."

Neji menanggapinya singkat. Membiarakan saja saat sakura menekan bagaina tubuhnya yag luka dengan kain hangat yang tersedai.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sakura selesai. Mengolesakan sesuatu di atas luka itu, setelah keraing di membalutnya dengan perban.

"Nah selesai."

Dia berkata riang, tersenyum puas atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Neji membenahi yukatanya, membalik posisinya sehingga wajahnya dan Sakura saling bertemu, jarak di antara mereka sangat kecil.

"Ne- Neji-san."

Sakura melirih pelan, pipinya merona.. sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Neji. Tapi Sakura bisa melihatnya, melihat senyum tipis itu..

"Terimakasih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji berdiri. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang agak mengganjal dalam hati Sakura ketika Neji langsung berdiri dan tidak.. ah sudah, lupakan saja.

Sakura ikut berdiri, masih berhadapan dengan Neji, ia melihat sesuatu di mata pemuda itu. Matanya yang tampa pupil menunjukan sesuatu, kegelisahan, bukan.. tapi-

"Ayo keluar, sedang bulan purnama sekarang."

Pencariannya tentang sesuatu entah-apa-itu yang mengganjal dalam mata Neji terhenti ketika yang bersangkutan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, dia mengoker Neji yang berjalan keluar duluan. Dan benar saja, di luar dari teras, bulan bersinar penuh menampakkan wujudnya yang bulat. Sinarnya tenang dan meneduhkan jiwa.

Di taman, bunga-bunga dari segala jenis tumbuh, banyaknya mungkin hampir menyamai bunga di toko Ino –sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Hinata jarang sekali membeli bunga padahal di setiap sudut rumah ini selalu ada saya bunga yang masih segar-

"Kau mau melihat lebih dekat?"

Neji bertanya, nadanya melembut namun tetap tenang. Sakura mengangguk, dan setelah itu…

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh jemarinya, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Mukanya memerah, di tengah gelapnya malam pun bisa terlihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya..

"Neji…"

Sakura melirih setengah berbisik, jantungnya yang ber dag-dig-dug terus bahkan membuatnya lupa soal embel-embel –san yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Ayo."

Neji menarik lembut tangan Sakura, mendekat ke arah kumpulan bunga yang mekar sempurna dan terkena cahaya bulan.

Seakan tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, Sakura hanya mengikuti Neji. Tak menolak saat pria itu menarik lembut tangannya.

'_Tangan Neji-san hangat..'_

Batin Sakura, hm.. ayolah Sakura, Neji 'kan masih hidup. Tentu saja tangannya hangat *dilempar sendal karena mengganggu scane romantis NejiSaku*

"A- ano, Neji-san.. itu."

Dag-dig-dug jantungnya semakin cepat, iramanya semakin menggebu ketika Neji melihat padanya. Sinar rembulan yang menambah pesona Hyuuga Neji membuatnya ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Ada rasa senang dan agak tidak nyaman tersendiri yang berdesir lembut di hatinya

"Aa.."

Mengerti maksud Sakura, Neji melepas genggaman tangannya. Dalam hati, Sakura bernafas lega karena irama jantungnya mulai normal.. tapi di sisi lain ada rasa kecewa saat tangan Neji tak lagi menggenggam tangannya.

"Ma- maaf?"

Sakura berkata lirih, menundukan wajahnya. Neji menatap Sakura, senyum tipis dan agak sedih? Menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bukan salahmu."

Mengangkat wajahnya, emerladnya bertemu dengan bola mata Neji yang tak berpupil. Ada sedikit gurat kecewa di mata itu.

Sakura segera menepis jauh pemikirannya tadi, memangnya Neji kecewa akan apa?

"Em.. bunganya indah."

Sakura berjongkok, memperhatikan bunga-bunga disana secara seksama. Dan suatu pikiran yang agak tidak lazim terlintas di otaknya.

Dia memetik setangkai bunga, tulip sepertinya. Dan memberikan bunga itu pada Neji.

Mendapat bunga tulip dari Sakura membuat keningnya berkerut, untuk apa bunga itu?

"Untuk membalas mawar yang waktu itu pernah kau berikan padaku."

Sakura tersenyum manis, Neji memutar-mutar bunga yang diberikan Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

Dia berujar pelan, Sakura mengangguk kemudian tertawa lembut.

"Kurasa tidak usah Neji-san, bunga ini 'kan diambil dari kebun keluargamu sendiri."

Sakura kini tertawa canggung, tapi tawa itu terhenti ketika tangan Neji yang lebih besar dari tangannya mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Tak apa, terimakasih."

Ujarnya dengan nada andalananya. Anda tahu kan apa maksuda saya?

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah, jantungnya kembali bekerja lebih cepat dan mukanya agak panas. Tapi, dia menikmatinya..

.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya dia telat."

Kiba yang duduk di dekat pos keamanan desa menggerutu pelan, sudah 15 menit sejak ia datang dan sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji belum juga kelihatan. Sai hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman manis..

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus diurusanya dulu."

Belum sampai 5 detik Sai mengucapkan itu, sosok Neji lengkap dengan pakaian 'kerja'-nya dan tas di punggungnya terlihat.

Kiba berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah Sai yang berdiri persisi di depan gerabang desa,

"Panjang umur dia.."

Lirih Kiba, Akamaru dengan setia mengikuti tuannya siaga di samping Kiba. Tak perlu waktu lama, Neji sudah sampai di depan mereka..

"Maaf, ada urusan sedikit dengan Oji-sama."

Sai dan Kiba mengangguk bersamaan, mencoba memaklumi saja.

"Baiklah.. Ayo berangkat!"

"Guk.. Guk.."

Kiba berkata penuh semangat diikuti gonggongan Akamaru yang sepertinya juga sangat bersemangat. Sai seperti biasa, hanya menunjukan senyuman andalannya. Neji pun tetap setia dengan gayanya.. datar dan tenang

.

Dengan muka horror nan menakutkan Sakura tetap mendengar cerita Ino, darahnya sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Setelah kemarin malam Neji bermanis-manis dengannya, kemudian pria itu meninggalkannya?

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan..

Lagipula, Sakura juga tidak terlalu yakin Neji sengaja melakukan itu..

Tapi tetap saja Sakura kesal, Neji sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi kemarin malam. Kalau pergi biasa sih Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi Neji pergi untuk 'melaksanakan misi'!

Tak ada yang salah dengan kalimat tadi kecuali huruf M-I-S-I yang bersatu dan menyempil di akhir.

Luka pemuda satu itu belum sembuh total, dan kalau sampai Neji kena serangan di daerah yang sama, dia mungkin bisa menjadi pasien rumah sakit selama sebulan!

"..lalu Neji setuju, malah dia yang menyuruh Sai-kun dan Kiba berangkat malam itu juga."

Ino mengakhiri ceritanya, Sakura mendengus kesal, amarahnya semakin naik mendengar kalau Neji 'lah yang memberikan rencana untuk berangkat malam itu.

"Dia itu, sudah diberitahu juga!"

Sakura mendengus pelan, melipat tangannya di depan dada, mulai merencanakan 'hukuman' yang tepat untuk 'pasiennya' yang tidak bisa diberitahu.

Awalnya dia tidak percaya kalau Neji pergi misi, setahunya Neji itu bukan orang seperti Naruto yang bertindak semaunya sendiri dan tidak peduli pada keadaan. Melakukan hal semaunya tidak peduli dengan larangan yang diberikan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, mereka cuma menginvestigasi!"

Ino mengingatkan temannya agar presepsi sahabatnya tentang segala yang akan terjadi tidak bertambah berlebihan.

"Investigasi? Iya bilangnya sih investigasi… kau tidak ingat waktu itu Shikamaru?"

"Huh.. iya-iya terserah kau saja."

Shikamaru beberapa minggu lalu juga mendapat misi yang sama, investigasi kasus. Tapi ya, begitulah… akhirnya dia harus melawan beberapa penjahat yang ternyata juga ninja.

"Baiklah, terimakasih infonya. Itu sangat membantu, aku kembali dulu."

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Membuka pintu apartemennya pelan, Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam. Melepas alas kakinya dan mengganti dengan sandal. Segera saja setelahnya dia masuk ke kamar, membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang tersedia.

Membenamkan wajahnya di kasur itu, sehariaan ini… setelah menerima fakta bahwa Neji sedang pergi ikut misi bersama Sai dan Kiba. Membuat segala hal yang dikerjakannya seakan tak beararti, membosankan, otak dan hatinya seakan tak mendukung untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

"Neji…"

Sakura melirih, memejamkan matanya erat. Dia masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji, pemuda satu itu memang suka membuatnya bingung. Kadang kalau sedang manis ya manis sekali-sikapnya loh- kalau sedang dingin yang dingin sekali, ah.. yang pasti membingungkan sajalah.

"Aku masih bisa membaca jalan pikir Sasuke-kun, kalau Neji-san…"

Dia menghela nafas pasrah, pertama kalinya dia menghadapi orang seperti Neji secara langsung. Dan dia berada di garis depan(?)

"_Terimakasih."_

Bunga itu… pipi Sakura merona, otaknya mengajak berkelana…. kembali pada saat itu, setelah dia mengobati Neji.

Tadi dia sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Ino masalah bunga.

Dan setelahnya, dia baru tahu… bunga yang diberikannya kemarin pada Neji adalah bunga tulip coklat. Dan makna bunga itu adalah…

'_Aku mencintaimu selamanya.'_

* * *

**Masa lalu** adalah **sejarah**,

**Masa depan** merupakan **misteri**

Dan **saat ini** adalah **karunia**

-To Be Continued-

* * *

HALOOOHAAA~

UPDATE XDDD

Nah untuk arti _**Ich liebe dich**_ itu di chep belakangan, chep depan di kasih tahu kok ^^ sabar ya?

Gimana chep barunya? OOC kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Membingungkan kah? Dan 'kah-kah lainnya?

.

Chep ini NejiSaku-nya rada saya buat gak terlalu banyak, maaf ya . saya lagi dilemma T.T

Gara-gara anak cowok nyebelin mantan teman sekelas saya, wuahhh X(

Kan gini ya ceritanya, saya suka sama dia… yasudahlah pas sekitar 2 minggu lebih 2 hari sebelum kelulusan saya jujur deh dengan perasaan saya sama dia..

Eh reaksinya dia cuma begini..

'_ooh'_

Rese kan? Rei kesel banget :- /

Tapi sampe sekarang kalau ketemu atau lag isms-an ya biasa aja -.-" *dilempar sandal karena curcol*

Bagi readers yang mau tahu kenapa saya ganti pename.. silakan kirm pm ke saya XD pasti akan saya jelaskan se-detail-detailnya. *readers: nyiapin pisau*

Ok, gak usah pakai kekerasan… saya mau balas review dari fic one-shot saya yang judulnya Salju dan Bunga Sakura :D

Thanks buat yang sudah review XD dan untuk membantu saya kali ini,.. saya kan tambah satu orang ^.^, tapi sebelumnya… HYUUGA NEJI, HYu- HARUNO SAKURA KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA*toa mode on*

**Sakura : kami harus bantu balas review lagi?**

For sure.. yes you must *devil face*

**Neji : aa.. lalu siapa satu orang lain yang akan membantu membalas review?**

Oh, untuk itu saya akan panggilkan… HYUUGA HANABI

**Hanabi : kenapa aku harus ikut?**

Kau putrinya Saku-chan sama Neji-san di fic itu*sok polos*

Baiklah langsung dimulai XD untuk kali ini, fic pertama dib alas oleh Hanabi

**Hanabi : hm, ok yang pertama Hyuuga Cherry iya tuh, Sakura-san disana kasihan. Mamaku ditinggal papa ke surga*menitikan air mata* **

**Authornya kadang memang suka membunuh dan menyiksa cara dalam cerita dan otaknya. Kejam nih orang satu… Yuki-**

Jangan sebut-sebut namanya di sini -.-" panggil saya rei jangan Yuki…

**Hanabi : iya, ingat ini baik-baik JANGAN BUAT SAD STORY DONG KALAU ADA GUANYA. Dan terimakasih sudah review Cherry-san :)**

*tutup kuping* er- gak janji #dirajam Hana-chan

**Neji : selanjutnya dari ILA, anda terkesan? Syukurlah, author waktu mau publish fic itu takut-takut soalnya. #secara idenya muncul tiba-tiba**

**Tentu, author ini akan terus buat cerita. Karena itu sudah hobi dan kesenangan author..**

Betul XD menulis udah seperti hidup saya :O

Gak ada hari tanpa mengetikan satu katapun di MS

Wkwkwk walau kadang ceritanya gaje dan rada aneh tapi tetap menulis :D

Arigatou gozhaimasu reviewnya ILA-san ^^

AYO SEBARKAN XD

**Sakura: lalu dari moist fla, sedikit bocoran ya..**

**Waktu ngetik itu si author lagi kehilangan belahan jiwa *dilempar toa sama author***

**Gak kena author jelek *meletin lidah* :p**

**Buat moist fla-san thanks so much udah review, untuk buat cerita yang kaya begitu lagi. saya sarankan anda berdoa agar suasana hati author 'membeku' ^.^d**

Kalau suasana hati saya kaya gitu, malah WLG yang kagak lanjut tahu.. dasar bakasakura

Baiklah, berikutnya dari **iruma aikawa**, arigatou :D

Hehehe, kalau masalah itu Rei masih terus berusaha memperbaiki dan mengusahakan XD

Thanks kritiknya, dan thank you so much reviewnya :3

Nah sekian ;D terimkasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang udah review SnBS review WLG ya? *panda eyes*

Sekarang mari kita balas yang sudah review WLG chepter kemarin ^^, Hanabi kau boleh kembali ke alammu sekarang *devil smile*

Baiklah XDDDDDDD mari mulai, pertama Neji, kau yang balas review pertama. Nih skripnya *ngaseih selembar kertas ke Neji*

**Neji : Aa, pertama dari ILA… anda benar, perbedaanlah ayang akan menyatukan segalanya. Karena perbedaan maka saling melengkapi dan.. *ceramah***

*****sweatdrop* udah cukup Neji, gak usah panjang-panjang ceramahnya, Rei ngantuk -.-" semalem saya telat tidur *curcol again*

**Neji : bukan urusanku *muka datar* **

**Ini sudah update, semoga anda suka lanjutannya, nah, menurut anda ini sudah update kilat atau belum? Kalau menurut author ini sudah kilat *author dihajar reader***

**Harap dimaklumi saja ya? terimakasih banyak reviewnya, review anda ditunggu lagi di chepter ini.**

**Sakura : selanjutnya dari Riku Aida, kau dengar author? Hampir mati Aida-san menunggu fic ini updae *ngejitak author***

Saku-chan gak usah negijitak saya gitu donk.. nanti IQ saya turun -.-" sudah cukup saya sering jatuh dari tempat tidur pas masih baby..

**Sakura : gak usah curhat di sini*muka horror* ini sudah update :D semoga anda suka lanjutannya..**

**Untuk scaneku dengan Neji-san, er- kayaknya author malah menguranginya di chep ini. maaf ya? **

**Dan seperti kata Neji-san di atas, kalau menurut author ini sih udah uodate kilat. Tapi semua tetap tergantung pada reviewers sekalian kok ^^**

**Terimakasih banyak reviewnya (_ _)d review lagi di chep ini please? Setiap review yang datang sangat berarti bagi author :D**

Betul, setiap review anda selalu jadi motivasi bagi saya X3

Baiklah selanjutnya dari ** yola – chan** agak kurang romantis ya?

Gomen nesai . memang waktu itu feelnya agak kurang sekali lagi maaf :(

Hohoho*tanaka style* itu masih chep depan baru akan kukasih tahu…

Masih rahasia, biar surprise gitu ^.^d tunggu aja ya?

Terimakasih banyak reviewnya ya :D, review lagi ok? Reviewnya ditunggu XDD

**Neji : dasar, selanjutnya dari iruma aikawa. Authornya memang seperti itu, harap maklum.. memang ficnya kayak banyak yang diabaikan dan gak di update.**

**Tapi ya begitulah, tetap nyari ide buat melanjutkan ficnya.**

Hehehe, Rei kebiasaan ngetik kalau lagi mood, kalau nggak ya begitu. Kalau lagi mood sekali ngetik bisa sampai 5 atau 6 page font Calibri ukuran 11. Tapi kalau nggak, sehalaman juga gak nyampe….

**Neji : untuk dua hal itu memang iya, saya dan author juga menyadari hal itu *deathglare ke author* tapi di fic ini dia berusaha buat alurnya mengalir saja dan juga mempersedikit masalah typo **

**dan mencoba membuat saya nggak OOC, entah apa maunya author ini.**

**Untuk Sakura, no comment.. **

**Untuk kata-kata saya yang itu, seperti kata author dan yang tertulis dalam kertas ini.. baru dibahas di chepter berikutnya.**

**Terimkasih banyak reviewnya, silakan review lagi chep ini ok? Kami menunggu.**

**Sakura : next, dari risa-chan-amarfi, lemot apa?*masang muka bingung***

Udah sini saya aja yang bales reviewnya, heheh itu sengaja..

Biar nanti Sakura dilemma XD biar tahu rasa dia *lirik Sakura*

Benarkah? Makasih banyak :D semoga chep ini bisa lebih baik lagi dari chep yang kemarin ^.^

**Sakura : diam kau author, hati Neji-san? Yah.. jangan dong :( kalau hatinya diambil orangnya meninggal dong? Ceritanya gak lanjut dong? Saya gak ada pasanganya dong?*pasang muka cemberut * **

**Jangan ya?**

**Hehehe, :3 terimakasih banyak reviewnya, review lagi ya di chep ini? ditunggu loh~**

**Ada pertanyaan dari author, WJMA itu apa ya?**

Baiklah selanjutnya dari **Violetz Eminemers, **gak apa XD yang penting review :D

Ini udah update ^^ semoga anda suka dengan kelanjutannya :3

Terimkasih banyak reviewnya, saya tunggu review anda yang berikutnya di chep ini :D

Lalu dari **Kaka,**

Hahaha, setiap orang gak bisa ditebak hanya dari luar kan? Dari dalamnya kan kita gak tahu *gaje*..

Ini sudah update XD baca lagi ya? review juga ^o^

Terimkasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi ok?

Nah berikutnya **Ame-chan**, dan seperti permintaannya 8D Neji kau yang balas review.

**Neji : Aa~ tak apa yang penting anda tetap review, **

**ini sudah update kilat author ver, semoga anda suka dengan chep ini ya.**

**terimakasih banyak reviewnya dan kami menunggu review anda di chep ini. Jangan lupa ok?**

Uuh, cukup segini balasan review dari kami…

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa jawabannya terlalu pendek atau sebagainya. Bukan pilih kasih tapi otak Rei lagi 'kurang berfungsi' akibat kurang tidur.

Maaf banget ya? . rei sungguh gak ada masksud apa-apa..

**Sakura : iya, kami juga minta maaf kalau ada salah kata atau kata yang kurang berkenan di hati anda sekalian =|**

**Neji : Hn, harap dimaklumi dan jangan disimpan dalam hati. **

Sekali lagi terutama dari pihak saya, saya minta maaf banget, hontou ni gomen nesai O

Um, akhir kata dari kami..

**ALL : Review please? **

* * *

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review,

Jangan bosen baca WLG ya? dan jangan bosen review juga XD

Saya juga benar-benar minat maaf atas segala kesalahan perkataan ataupun lainnya yang terkandung dalam fic ini.

Arigatou mina-san,

Jyaa mata XD

.

Sign

Reiyu-chan


	6. Dearest Person

When Love Grows

-Dearest Person -

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, Misstypo(s).

Genre : Romance-Ganeral

* * *

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tadi, saat dia sedang sibuk berargumen dan bercanda dengan Ino, seorang suster masuk dan memberitahu kalau seorang _jounin _yang baru kembali mengalami luka cukup parah.

"Apa itu Neji-san?"

Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, menggebu. Semoga perkiraannya salah.

Yah hanya itu yang terus ia gumamkan dalam dirinya, semoga bukan Neji.

Mengikuti suster di depannya menuju ruang rawat sang _jounin _yang terluka, Sakura terus berharap. Berharap kalau _jounin _itu bukan Neji.

Kalau seandainya itu Neji, dia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Rasanya susah untuk memperlakukan Neji seperti Naruto. Dua orang itu jelas sangat berbeda!

Sakura rasanya tidak begitu tega untuk langsung mencer- er- saya rasa itu terlalu kasar. Mungkin lebih tepatnya… menasehati Neji secara tegas mengenai tindakan-tidak pikir-panjang-yang diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Kalau sampai itu Neji-_san._ Aku bersumpah akan memberikan **pengobatan khusus **untuknya."

Sakura menggumam pelan, dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana 'pengobatan khusus' seandainya pasien kali ini –benar-adalah Neji.

Beberapa rencana yang terkesan _evil _juga masuk dalam daftar rencana pengobatan khususnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius untuk menghukum Neji. Dan kalau itu terjadi.. saya sebagai author hanya bisa berharap supaya nyawa Neji terselamatkan#digebukin Sakura+Neji FC

"Haruno-san, di sini."

Suster di depannya berujar lembut, membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan trampil membuka pintu ruang rawat di depannya. Dan jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang.

"Saya permisi dulu Haruno-_san_."

Setelah membungkuk sopan pada Sakura, suster itu beranjak. Meninggalkan Sakura..

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, menenangkan dirinya. Yah… dia harus tenang!

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dengan gerak lambat memutar kepalanya, melihat siapa pasiennya kali ini.

Dan… indra pengelihatannya menangkap sosok manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan dahi yang terbalut perban.

Hyuuga Neji….

Pupus sudah harapnnya kali ini….

Pemuda itu terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Pakaian atasnya terbuka dan bagian tubuh atasnya yang masih terbalut perban hanya ditutupi selimut putih.

Sakura mendekat, duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sebelah tempat tidur. Helaan nafas terdengar lembut keluar darinya. Memperhatikan wajah Neji yang terlelap karena kelelahan sekaligus menahan sakit.

Kasihan jadinya….

Salahsatu tangannya yang seputih porselen menyentuh pipi Neji, suhu tubuh pemuda itu agak tidak normal. Sedikit lebih panas….

"Aku rasa, aku memang benar-benar akan memberimu pengobatan khusus. Neji…

-kun."

Rona kemerahan kini menghiasi pipinya, malu sendiri pada ucapannya. Padahal hanya mengganti embel-embel -san yang biasa ia gunakan dengan -kun, sepertinya…

Sudahlah….

Tidak mungkin perasaan yang ia pupuk bertahun-tahun untuk Sasuke bisa dengan cepat tergantikan oleh sosok Neji yang baru dekat dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Mustahil!

Tapi kenyataan kadang berkata sebaliknya, iya 'kan?

.

Sepasang mata dengan iris tanpa pupil miliknya menatap pemandangan luas dari balik jendela. Memang salahnya sampai akhirnya dia menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini. Bisa-bisanya dia tertular virus heroisme dari Naruto, huh- lupakan saja.

"Neji-san!"

Suara riang yang tiba-tiba terdengar setelah suara pintu terbuka membuat Neji mengalihkan objek perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis yang beberapa hari ini merawatnya, sekaligus… membuatnya trauma untuk masuk rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan rela untuk masuk ke tempat berbau obat-obatan ini.

"Aa.."

Neji menjawab lirih, mempersiapkan batinnya, siap pada segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Sepertinya Sakura memang tidak main-main dengan ancamannya waktu itu.

"Ne-ji-san, kenapa kau tidak habiskan makanannya?"

"Belum kau sentuh sama sekali."

Sakura mengubah nada suara riangnya, menatap horror pada nampan berisi makanan yang ada diatas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Neji.

"Tidak lapar."

Mengembalikan pandangannya pada objek sebelumnya, menetap langit luas dari balik jendela kamarnya. ada sesuatu….

Sesuatu yang sampai sekarang selalu membuatnya terganggu….

"Mau kau lapar atau tidak, sekarang itu jam makan siang."

Sakura mencibir, mengambil semangkuk sup yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit dan juga sendoknya. Duduk di bangku putih tunggal di sebelah tempat tidur Neji.

Sekitar setengah jam sebelumnya, Hinata sempat mengunjungi Neji. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setelah keluar dari ruang rawat Neji… Hinata tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kau harus makan, sekarang."

Menekankan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, kalau Neji masih menolak untuk makan…

-cara satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah, menyuapi pemuda itu secara paksa.

"Aku bilang a-"

Tanpa izin yang bersangkutan, Sakura langsung menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulut Neji. Membuat pemuda itu harus menelan cairan kental dalam mulutnya dengan tidak berselera.

Ayolah… dia sudah mengatakan tidak berselera makan 'kan?

"Nah ayo aa~"

Neji menghela nafas pelan, membuka mulutnya, menurut akan lebih baik untuk saat ini. Sakura tersenyum senang,

Sepertinya Neji belajar menjadi _anak baik_ hari ini, biasanya pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap Sakura datar.

Sekitar 15 menit(lebih) kemudian, semangkuk sup itu sudah habis, dengan wajah kemenangan Sakura, dan raut pasrah Neji. Selama di rumah sakit ini, dia benar-benar disiksa!

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum manis, membuat sedikit kesan _me__na__kutkan _karena senyumannya yang err- terlalu lebar.

"Ada apa Neji-san?"

Neji menghela nafas pelan, pembicaraannya dengan Hinata tadi membuatnya benar-benat tidak tenang. Suatu pembicaraan yang memang menyangkut masalah pribadinya, menyangkut masalah…

…_perasaan_.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

Lagi, sudah dua kali dia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Apa artinya?

Menunjukan senyumnya sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terkekeh pelan, mau menjawab apa? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hehehe… Neji-san~ bisa tidak gunakan bahasa yang normal saja?"

Sungguh bukan sebuah jawaban yang _bagus_ untuk didengar. Harus dijelaskan secara langsungkah?

"Kemari."

Dengan nada suara yang tenang dan dalam, memerintahkan gadis yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, mau disuruh apa dia?

Mengikuti perintah Neji, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mendekat ke arah Neji. Dalam relung hatinya, hanya satu harapannya….

Semoga Neji tidak berniat untuk balas dendam padanya, karena _incident_ yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini.

Satu langkah maju, Sakura benar-benar bimbang. Tidak yakin saja kalau dia akan _selamat_.

Ketika jarak antara meraka berdua hanya sekitar 12cm, Neji manarik tangan Sakura, membawa gadis muda itu dalam pangkauannya.

"_Aishiteru, baka."_

Dan kini, wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya.

.

"_Tidak-tidak."_

"_Jadi artinya? Aku tidak pernah balajar bahasa asing sebelum ini."_

"_Ich liebe dich artinya aku mencintaimu, aishiteru. Ah~ dasar orang itu memang kakek tua, masih saja suka menggoda gadis muda."_

.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tampak sempurna di wajahnya, senyum kecil yang di arahkan pada sang rembulan yang bersinar indah dengan cahaya minimalisnya. Tadi siang, sunggguh hal yang tidak pernah terbayngkan olehnya….

Menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura di rumah sakit. Sungguh tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya untuk melakukan itu.

"_Ano.. aku.. aku juga suka pada Neji-san_."

Raut wajah Sakura tadi masih tersimpan sempurna dalam memorinya, wajahnya memerah dan…

-ah… sudahlah, yang pasti bagi Neji itu sangat lucu dan ehm- manis.

"Ternyata misiku waktu itu tidak begitu sia-sia."

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah datar,

_Walaupun sering salah paham karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan._

Tambahnya dalam hati, misi sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia ditugaskan menjaga seorang warga negara Jerman yang punya penyakit _pedofil._ Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji waktu itu.

Setiap gadis muda yang ditemui selalu digoda, padahal umur orang tua itu sudah mencapai kepala tujuh. Parah!

Menghela nafas penjang, setidaknya sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatinya sudah hilang, dan dia… sudah dapatkan jawaban yang sesuai.

Berarti malam ini… dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ne, oyasumi Neji…

.

.

Jarum pendek sudah melewati angka dua belas… tapi, matanya sama sekali tidak mau tepejam. Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian tadi siang, entah membuat dirinya merasa bodoh atau senang.

Paginya atau mungkin lebih tepat kemarin pagi. Dia sangat yakin kalau perasaannya pada Sasuke tidak mungkin tergantikan dengan begitu cepat. Tapi siangnya… dia menerima perasaan Neji begitu saja?

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak pesona Hyuuga satu itu. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa berpikir rasional lagi ketika Neji mengatakan _aishiteru_ padanya. Dan tanpa diperintah mulutnya langsung bergerak-

ARGHHH-

Dan sekarang dia dilanda insomnia mendadak, menyebalkan. Sudah berbagai gaya tidur dia lakukan dan tak ada satupun yang terasa nyaman.

Kalau begini caranya, dia bisa ketiduran di tempat kerja, dan terancam tidak bertemu Neji?

Eh?

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah, apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji?

Apa semuanya ini nyata?

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini…

Ok, pikirannya kacau….

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi padaku."

Mengeluh pelan, Sakura kembali mengubah posisinya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, cahaya remang-remang menjadi temannya disaat seperti ini

"Neji-_san_? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Dalam sendiri ia bertanya, jujur saja… dia bimbang. Hyuuga Neji, _jounin elit_ dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata, daya kerja otak yang hanya satu tingkat di bawah Shikamaru dan punya fisik yang rupawan.

Apa yang kurang?

Yah, kecuali sikap Neji yang kadang terlalu dingin semuanya sempurna. Menurutnya….

Kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, perasaan Neji padanya… apakah tulus? Mereka 'kan baru dekat beberapa bulan ini.

Tidakkah semua ini terlalu cepat?

Tapi dia suka….

Harus dia akui dari relung hatinya yang terdalam dia menyukai hal itu, apalagi selama ini perlakuan Neji padanya sangat baik.

.

Pagi menjelang bersama datangnya sang mentari, menggantikan sang bulan yang perlahan baranjak dan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Atau mungkin… tetap bertahan di tempatnya tapi terhalang oleh kilauan sang mentari?

Sakura tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, yang pasti karena _sibuk_ sendiri semalam. Dia jadi tidak punya tenaga untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini.

Kapalanya juga dilanda pusing yang berlebihan, karena mengantuk yang pasti.

"Aku bisa salah mengobati orang kalau begini…"

Sakura mengeluh pelan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bisa bahaya….

Berjalan lunglai menuju rumah sakit, sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ dia tentu punya banyak tugas di sana. Apalagi dengan kemampuan pengobatannya yang hampir atau malah sudah menyamai mantan hokage kita, Nona Tsunade.

Memasuki gedung bercat putih itu, beberapa perawat, pasien, dan sesama _medic-nin_ menyapanya. Dan sapaan yang biasanya dibalas dengan salam+senyuman riang kali ini hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Sakura benar-benar sedang drop hari ini, dan sepertinya… sesuai dugaannya semalam, ia akan ketiduran di tempat kerjanya.

Masuk ke ruangannya, dan di mejanya sudah ada beberapa map berisi data pasien yang harus dia tangani.

"Uaaa~ _Kami-sama_."

Mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di belakang meja, menjatuhkan kepalanya. Hari ini akan jadi nereka baginya.

Setidaknya pikiran itu ia coba hilangkan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Dengan suaranya yang terkesan lemas, Sakura menyahut. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok pemuda yang kemarin- ehm… ah~ pipi Sakura merona.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Neji kali ini, pakaiannya.

Sebuah yukata berwarna biru gelap panjang terpasang sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang -seingat Sakura-masih dililit perban.

"…Kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku ada urusan sebentar denganmu."

Dengan nada datarnya pemuda itu berujar, Sakura mengangguk. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Entah kenapa rasa kantuknya hilang! Pergi kemana ya?

"Ano, a- ada apa Neji-sa-"

"Cukup Neji."

Memotong ucapan Sakura dan membenarkan ucapan gadis itu. Ayolah, sekarang mereka pasangan 'kan?

"Iya, ada apa?"

Sakura mencoba mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Malu rasanya kalau sampai ucapannya terbata-bata.

"Ikut aku,

..setidaknya bisa mengurangi kantukmu."

Nada suara Neji benar-benar datar, terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, tahu dari mana Neji kalau dia kurang tidur?

"Ada sepasang mata panda di wajahmu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya merona mendengar pernyataan Neji. Mencibir pelan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Memangnya salah siapa aku kurang tidur?"

Berbisik pelan, tapi sayangnya hal itu didengar jelas oleh Neji.

"Memangnya salah ku? Atau kau memikirkan ku terus semalaman? Sa-ku-ra?"

Suara baritone Neji yang dalam terdengar begitu dekat, apalagi dengan nada datar andalannya… membuat Sakura merinding.

"He-hehe, i-itu aku…."

Tertawa canggung dan mencoba mendorong Neji menjauh, jaraknya dan Neji sekarang terlalu dekat…

Neji menghela nafas pelan, beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Sakura reflex mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak terlalu lama dan mereka sampai, sampai ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Untuk apa?

Hal itu juga yang ditanyakan Sakura dalam hatinya, untuk apa dia dibawa ke taman ini?

Dan Neji menariknya kekumpulan bunga… anyelir?

"Pilih satu."

Perintah Neji tenang, membiarkan Sakura melihat-lihat bunga berbagai warna di depannya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, berjongkok di antar bunga-bunga itu.

"…untukku."

Lagi, pipi Sakura merona, dia tidak salah dengar? Menganggukan kepalanya… Sakura mulai mencari bunga yang pas. Dan akhirnya,

Sakura memetik setangkai anyelir putih.

Dan saat dia berbalik untuk menatap Neji, di tangan pasangannya sudah ada setangkai mawar putih. Masih sangat segar dan harum…

.

.

"Kau memberi anyelir putih pada Neji?"

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di rumah Ino. Setelah tadi di rumah sakit dia, eng- bagaimana mengatakannya ya?

Sudahlah, yang pasti sekarang dia sedang menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Neji tadi pagi.

"Anyelir putih ya? kau tahu artinya apa?"

Ino bertanya tenang, sebuah senyuman manis terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Sakura menggeleng, tangannya dengan hati-hati memainkan mawar yang diberikan Neji.

"Anyelir putih artinya aku mencintaimu."

Ino tertawa kecil dan wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar lucu.

"Dan mawar putih artinya, cintaku tak akan pernah mati. Aku tidak menyangka si jenius Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin itu bisa romantis juga."

Calon ibu muda itu tertawa lepas, sungguh dia tidak pernah mengira Neji bisa jauh lebih _manis_ dari pada Sai.

"Jangan tertawa pig!"

Sakuar menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya, malu sekali jadinya dia hari ini.

"Ne, ne, _gomen_."

Ino menghentikan tawanya, menatap lembut sahabtnya.

"Selamat ya? akhirnya kau menemukan pengganti Sasuke."

Menampakan seluruh wajahnya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir sempurna di wajahnya.

"Hai, _arigatou._"

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa, sebuah tawa bahagia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua berhenti tertawa… dan sesuatu terlintas di benak Sakura.

"Ino, apa artinya mawar orange?"

_[ending song : No, Thank You by K-ON]_

* * *

To Be Continued

_Mawar orange berarti kau adalah cinta tersembunyiku_

* * *

Update XD

Lama ya? gomen nesai~ gak dapet hint sama sekali belakangan ini buat NejiSaku….

Yosh, semoga semua suka X3 dan untuk pengerjaan chapter ini, saya nyaris di cekik Rei karena kepikiran buat ngeliat doujinshi terus#dilempar sepatu sama Rei

Setengah, hampir semua sih, idenya ide dia… maaf banget chapter kali ini pendek -3- kebetulan saya lagi suka bunga gara-gara Labrador-chan ^.^ neh cukup segitu cuap-cuap saya, dan untuk balasan review **Malaikat Pelindung**... khusus kali ini saya sendiri yang akan balas xD

first, dari **Himawari Edogawa**-san syukurlah~ arigatou gozhaimasu Hima-san, boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

second, dari **Mikaela Williams**-san, hontou ni? arigatou reviewnya xD, boleh minta review lagi?

third, **Riku Aida**-san, hai! pasti saya akan buat NejiSaku lagi... yang buaaannyyaakkkk XD. arigatou reviewnya, review lagi ok?

neh arigatou gozhaimasu untuk semua yang sudah review MP!

untuk WLG… maaf ya? saya gak ikut bales… saya serahkan sesi pembalasan review pada Yoshiro Reiyu,

Bagi yang gak tahu Rei-chan, dia itu inner side/alter ego saya yang paling cerewet so, langsung saja…. waktu dan tempat kami persilakan*lagi stress sama tugas *

**Rei: hn, ya sudahlah. Seperti kebiasaan hime, untuk Sakura dan Neji. Jangan kabur kalian*deathglare***

**Sakura: siapa kau? Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu*innocent face***

**Rei : saya asisten author, inner side-nya dia, dan penasehat pribadinya :| **

**Neji : tidak ada miripnya sama author.**

**Sakura: katanya kau cerewet? Kok sekarang gak cerewet?**

**Rei : saya cerewet hanya pada author. Dan lagi, dari pada membuang-buang waktu. Langsung saja balas reviews-nya.**

**Sakura : ok! Pertama dari Neko-san. Wiiih dia review 5 chapter sekaligus xD arigatou reviewnya~**

**Neji-san memang man- eh eng-**

**Rei : iya, Neji makan makanan buatanya sampai habis. Rei juga gak ngerti gimana caranya rin-hime maksa Neji buat makan racun itu.**

**Sakura : itu makanan bukan racun!**

**Rei : whatever, iya saya juga bersyukur Neji selamat. Kala saya yang makan pasti saya udah masuk liang kubur sekarang *****dibogem Sakura*******

**Hontou ni gomen, kemungkinan si hime update kilat itu kalau libur panjang… maaf ya, ne, boleh minta reviewnya lagi di chapter ini? review anda ditunggu.**

**Neji : hm, berikutnya. Riku Aida-san, ah~ scane romance hampir full buat chapter ini.*blush tipis(?)***

**Rei : chapter ini mereka pacaran, mungkin chap depan di tuangin abis itu nikah*dilempar kunai sama Rin karena seenaknya sendiri*, arigatou reviewnya. Boleh minta review lagi? review anda selalu ditunggu~**

**Sakura : oke, berikutnya dari*ubek-ubek kotak review* Ame-chan-san. Chapter ini bukan Neji yang bales gak apa ya?**

**Rei : Saya yang bales*ngambil kertas di tangan Sakura* memang sanga kurang, maaf sekali karena hal itu. Ini gara-gara Rin bolah-balik ngeliat doujin yaoi, jadilah dia kurang dapet feel buat ngetik straight. Apalagi gara-gara si kuso itu!*niat ngebakar yang bersangkutan***

**Iya, saya sudah peringatkan dia buat konsen tapi gak konsen-konsen. Tapi diusahakan chep ini typo hanya sedikit(mata author silinder sebelah min sebelah soalnya dan gak mau pake kacamata) terimakasih banyak sarannya ya? kalau ada yang kurang berkenan katakana saja, Rin selalu terima keritik dan sarang dengan senang hati. Ne, di tunggu review selanjutnya!**

**Neji : selanjutnya dari Yola-chan-san semoga chapter ini lebih romantis dari sebelumnya. Author juga minta maaf yang sebesa-besarnya karena tidak bisa update kilat, sumimasen. Arigatou gozhaimasu reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda yang berikutnya.**

**Sakura : lalu, dari Uchiha Sakura97-san, hehehe, iya artinya itu :D arigatou udah di fave! Neh, maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, gomen nesai… terimakasih banyak sudah me-review. Review anda ditunggu di chapter ini!**

**Rei : ok, berikutnya dari Just Ana-san… gomen nesai, habisnya… selaku assiten dan juga author gak kepikiran buat nyempilin artinya…**

**Cerita cinta hime? Memang sangat membingungkan, yah… kalau menurut okaa-san-nya hime sih, tu cwo paling cakep di kelas -3- tapi jujur Rei benci setengah mati sama tu cowok! Hai, ini udah update. Semoga anda suka, review lagi ok? review anda selalu kami tunggu~**

**Neji : next, dari Hatake HaDei-chan un-san arigatou atas pujiannya, untuk kata-kata yang salah author berusaha untuk mempersedikit. Ini sudah update, semoga anda suka dan terimakasih banyak atas review anda! Boleh kami minta review lagi? review anda selalu kami tunggu~**

**Sakura : Rei review yang ini kau saja yang balas*nyerahin kertas ke Rei***

**Rei : Oooh, iya… berikutnya dari iruma aikawa-san, tidak jadi masalah anda login atau nggak it's okay. Typo ya? begitulah, author memang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari typo. Tapi Rin sudah berusaha mempersedikit typo di chapter ini. untuk EYD, EYD-nya Rin memang jelek, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi Rin sedang berusaha belajar menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar. Yosh, arigatou gozhaimasu atas review, saran, dan kritiknya. Ini akan jadi masukan buat Rin. Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini dan boleh kami minta review anda lagi? kami menunggu~**

**Sakura : Lalu dari ILA-san, hontou ni arigatou ILA-san. Anda masih mau menyempatkan review mesti sibuk =] semoga anda suka dengan chapter kali ini, dan boleh minta reviewnya lagi? kami menunggu~**

**Neji : dari risa-chan-amarfi-san, saya juga hanya manusia biasa, hn sepertinya saya memang tertular virus heroisme bocah duren itu. dan maaf sepertinya chapter ini malah diperpendek sama author. Dia lagi depresi karena disuruh bunda-nya(baca : temen sekelas/sahabatnya) buat delete semua doujinshi dan yaoi pic yang bertebaran dalam leppie-nya. Semoga anda suka dengan chapter kali ini, kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya~**

**Sakura : lalu, dari Matsuyama-san… ehm kalo lime menurut ku kemungkinan author masukinnya adalan 1% ya… jadi maaf kemungkinannya kecil sekali. ne, ini sudah update. Semoga anda suka dan kami tunggu review berikutnya~**

**Rei : dari Kaka-san, ini sudah update. Maaf ya updatenya lama, semoga anda suka dan kami tunggu review selanjutnya dari anda.**

**Neji : selanjutnya dari AyameHyuga-san, terimkasih banyak pujian anda, untuk itu… author berusaha mepersedikit bahkan kalau bisa menghilangkan semua huruf yang terbalik dan salah ketik. Orang ketiga memang tidak ada dalm fic ini, karena author mau membuat **_**pure NejiSaku**_**. Tak apa baru review, yang penting anda review. Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini dan kami tunggu review selanjutnya dari anda~**

**Sakura : lalu dari ****hikariathrun-san hai, ini sudah update! Semoga anda suka dan maaf kalau lama updatenya. Kami tunggu review anda selanjutnya~**

**Rei : terakhir dari Di Chan dijahhime-san, arigatou gozhaimasu, semoga anda suka dengan chapter yang ini. kami tunggu review anda berikutnya~**

**Rei : ne minna-san arigatou atas semua review kalian maaf kalau ada yang gak di balas, silakan laporan di kotak review ok? Dan… saya mewakili author mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kerena telah me-review fic ini. maaf kalau ada kesalahan ataupun hal-hal yang kurang berkanan dalam fic ini. kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, dan akhir kata….**

**Boleh kami minta review anda lagi?**

**Sign.**

**.**

**Y. Reiyu**


	7. You are The Answer

When Love Grows

-You are The Answer-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : OoC, semi-AU, semi-cannon, Misstypo(s), etc

Genre : Romance/Ganeral/Angst/H/C

**Sakura –PoV**

Kau tahu? Punya kekasih yang _cukup _digilai oleh banyak orang itu **agak** **meresahkan**.

Pertama kali aku kencan dengan Neji, aku mendapat 77 surat ancaman(?), 85 tatapan yang bersifat membunuh(?), dan dorprise-nya mendapat 97 wajah masam(?). Meresahkan sekali 'kan? Dan semakin lama semakin banyak…

Yah… awalnya memang begitu, tapi aku bersyukur Neji selalu melindungiku. Walau masih saja pelit bicara….

Tapi aku percaya padanya, karena berkatnya… bayangan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bisa terhapus sepenuhnya dari benakku.

Dan kuharap… dia adalah orang yang selama ini kucari.

.

.

Langit luas yang biru… terlihat sempurna, tampak bersih dengan minimnya jumlah kumpulan uap air yang membeku di sana. Memamerkan sinar sang mentari dengan begitu sempurna, sinar yang begitu terik dan menyilaukan.

_Hari yang sangat melelahkan, menyebalkan. _

Itulah isi kepala seorang _medic-nin_ berambut merah muda dengan sepasang kristal _emerald_ di bola matanya. Berjalan sendiri membawa setumpuk berkas di bawah terik sang mentari bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan, sangat tidak menyenangkan malah.

Membiarkan kulit putihnya terbakar sinar sang mentari bukanlah pilihan yang ingin ia pilih. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas 'kan? Sebagai seorang _pelayan desa_ jelas ini adalah sebuah resiko yang harus dia tanggung.

Walaupun lelah dan waktu istirahat untuknya sangat minim dia sama sekali tidak bisa protes 'kan? Ini pilihannya.

Ah- bicara soal lelah, dia memang sangat lelah saat ini, apalagi mengingat _beberapa hal_ yang sedang melandanya, membuat semua yang ia kerjakan terasa berat dan semakin menyusahkan. Terasa menyebalkan… dan tidak menarik.

Salahkan Naruto yang menjadi faktor utama kekesalannya. Hokage satu itu sudah memberikan _jadwal_ misi terbaru untuk Neji, ehm- kekasihnya. Dan itu menyebabkan waktu mereka bersama sangat-sangat minim. Bayangkan, belum sampai seminggu Neji pulang misi, pemuda satu itu sudah dikirim untuk mengerjakan misi lain di luar desa.

_Aku serius akan menendangmu ke ujung dunia kalau setelah Neji-kun kembali misi kau suruh dia misi lagi Naruto._

Sakura membatin, dia memang sudah sangat sayang pada Neji, mengingat bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah hampir melampaui jangka waktu satu tahun.

Satu tahun yang tidak begitu mulus, beberapa kali hubungan mereka terancam berakhir karena minimnya kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji, atau _ketakutan_ Sakura yang berlebihan.

Tapi seiring waktu mereka-atau hanya Sakura?- berusaha lebih memahami satu sama lain. Apalagi mengingat kalau mereka sedang berdua, kebanyakan waktu lebih banyak dihabiskan dalam diam, berbagi kenyamanan satu-sama lain.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Sungguh hari yang panas…

Mau istirahat tapi- sedikit lagi sudah sampai. Kalau istirahat sekarang hanya membuang-buang waktu saja 'kan?

Memilih kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, jadwalnya padat hari ini. Lagi, nanti siang dia harus ke rumah pasangan Uzumaki untuk memeriksa keadaan Naomi dan Naoto-anak Naruto dan Hinata yang baru berumur 6 bulan.

Si kembar yang tak serupa(?)

Yang sama dari dua bayi itu hanyalah warna rambut. Mata Naomi sama warnanya dengan mata sang ayah, sapphire. Sedangkan Naoto, violet pucat tanpa pupil, persis seperti sang ibu, dan sudah pasti anak itu memiliki byakugan.

"Jangan melamun sambil berjalan Sakura."

Intonasi tenang dan _kalem_, suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal- menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan sepasang bola mata tanpa pupil berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan pemuda itu membawa beberapa berkas dokumen? Tunggu dulu-

"Neji-_kun_?"

Mengumam pelan, tadi dia berpikir soal pria di sampingnya ini. Dan sekarang? Dia mendapati pria yang sedang ia pikirkan berdiri tegap di sebelahnya dengan gaya kasual khasnya. Dan pria itu juga membawa setengah berkas dokumen yang ia bawa?

"Bagaiman bisa-?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan melamun."

Mengulang perkataannya, pemuda itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"Hiee- Neji-_kun~_"

Sakura merajuk, menatap horror wajah kekasihnya, rambutnya pasti jadi-acak-acakkan-sekali-sangat.

Senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat tersimpul di wajahnya. Sejujurnya, dia senang bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu. Mengingat sudah hampir 2 bulan dia misi keluar desa, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merindukan gadis di sampingya.

"Ne, Neji-_kun_ kapan kembali ke Konoha?"

Setelah _membereskan _rambutnya, Sakura dan Neji berjalan bersama menuju kantor Hokage. Hn… berkas itu adalah berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa oleh Naruto.

"Tadi pagi. Hanya belum sempat melapor."

Menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sakura. Ada suatu kilat aneh dalam matanya…

"Hu- kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Bersungut pelan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Neji berhenti…bersamaan dengan itupula, Sakura berhenti. Menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"**Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan **_**Oji-sama**_** terlebih dahulu**."

Suaranya rendah dan berat, seperti merahasiakan- sesuatu.

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya. Memang ada sesuatu di mata itu… sesuatu yang tidak terbaca maknanya….

"Apa baik-baik saja?"

Sakura bertanya lembut, interaksi antara Neji dengan pamannya 'kan termasuk dalam taraf _tegang_, setahunya seperti itu.

"Hn… tak ada masalah."

Neji kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam otak Sakura.

.

.

_Hitomawari shite wa modori_

_Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

.

.

Sakura jelas tahu, mempertahankan seorang pria pujaan wanita sebagai pasangan hatinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak prasangaka buruk yang suka hinggap di benaknya, walau dia tahu Neji bukan tipe pria yang suka bermain-main dengan kaum hawa. Tapi tetap saja prasangka buruk itu sering bermunculan….

Berjalan santai menikmati senja yang akan berganti dengan malam, sendirian dalam sepi. Hah… memang resiko punya kekasih sibuk.

Menatap warna kemerahan di ujung sana, ceramah Ino _waktu itu_ terlintas di otaknya.

"_Sekarang umur kalian itu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja sih padanya? Kalau dia serius padamu… dia pasti akan setuju dengan permintaanmu!"_

Menghela nafas pelan, bersandar di batang pohon terdekat. Benar juga kata Ino….

Memejamkan matanya, berakhyal bahwa tiba-tiba Neji muncul di depannya. Mengecup dahinya dan mengatakan _'Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, untuk selamanya?'_ dengan sebuah senyum yang menenangkan hati.

Tertawa pelan, khayalan macam apa itu?

Neji tersenyum saja susahnya minta ampun, dan untuk menciumnya-

Sakura membuka matanya, semburat kemerahan tampak jelas mewarnai pipinya. Kenapa jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak?

Menundukkan wajahnya, sekarang… dia tahu kebenarnnya. Dan dia akui itu….

Kebanaran bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Hyuuga Neji.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mentari sekarang sudah berganti dengan bulan. Sudah saatnya kembali ke apartemennya 'kan?

Meloncat dari batang pohon satu ke batang pohon lainnya, salahnya memang pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Konoha. Tapi- lupakan sajalah….

Sekitar beberapa meter lagi dia sampai ke gerbang desa. Tapi sesuatu menggangu pendengarannya, suara sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan semak-semak. Berhenti sejenak, melompat ke bawah. Menggenggam sebuah _kunai_….

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan kami."

Seorang pria berbadan besar muncul, melompat keluar dari semak-semak, dan tiba-tiba keluar asap berwarna ungu.

.

Menatap statis 2 orang pria bertubuh besar yang terkapar di depannya, bersimpah darah dengan beberapa bekas pukulan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau agak keterlaluan kali ini Neji."

Di sebelahnya, seorang pria berambut 'nanas' berkomentar. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat bagaimana _ganas_nya Neji dalam menghabisi dua orang itu.

"Hn."

Acuh terhadap komentar pria di sampingnya. Neji memilih mendekati sosok wanita yang disandarkan pada batang pohon. Sepasang matanya terpejam, dia tak sadarkan diri. Menggendong tubuh wanita itu dengan gaya bridal.

"Kita kembali sekarang, Shikamaru."

"_Mendoukusai_. Terserah kau saja."

.

_It just about you and me…_

_In abstract feeling…_

_Without base but with million understanding_

.

Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, sangat-sangat pusing- dan sakit. Bayangkan saja ketika palu raksasa menghantam kepalamu, kira-kira seperti itulah sakitnya. Mencoba membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, terasa sangat berat. Susah…

Perlahan, mengesampingkan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Sepasang kelopaknya mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _emerald_-nya. Beradaptasi sebentar dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali….

Dan sebagai pembukaan dia mendapati atap berwarna coklat sebagai penaungnya. Tunggu- seharusnya, bukankah dia ada di hutan? Dengan langit gelap sebagai atapnya? Tapi kenapa dia di sini? Dan dimana ini?

Mencoba duduk walau seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia berjalan-jalan di hutan- merenung- dan asap ungu.

Ah ya! Dia ingat, dia diserang tiba-tiba dengan asap racun. Setalahnya dia pingsan… berarti-

Sakura mendengar suara langkah mendekat, mengambil posisi siaga. Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_,dalam keadaan apapun ia harus selalu awas 'kan?

Dan ketika _souji_ itu bergerak terbuka, yang tampak adalah sosok seorang wanita- wanita muda dengan yukata panjang membawa nampan berisi...

… teh?

"Ah~ _Yokatta ne… _Sakura-_sama_. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aneh….

Satu kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya, bagaimana bisa wanita ini tahu namanya? Lagipula dimana dia sebenarnya? Apa dia disekap? Tapi kenapa wanita ini berlaku sangat sopan padanya? Kenapa?

"Sepertinya Sakura-_sama _bingung."

Wanita itu tersenyum, dengan sopan masuk dan bersimpuh di samping _futon _yang ditempati Sakura. Meletakan nampannya dan menuangkan secangkir teh ke dalam cangkir putih keramik yang dia bawa.

"Ini di kediamaan Hyuuga-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya, Hyuuga kata wanita ini? bagaimana bisa?

"Neji -_sama _membawa anda ke sini dalam keadaan tidak sadar."

Oh..

Tunggu dulu- Neji yang membawanya ke sini? Bagaimana bisa?

Sekarang berbagai pertanyaan dan asumsi tidak jelas memenuhi otaknya. Kenapa, bagaimana dan apa segala pertanyaan dengan awalan itu muncul silih berganti. Membuat kepalanya yang sudah sakit harus bertambah sakit karena kebingungannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Setelah menemukan suaranya, Sakura berujar pelan, menyerukan salah satu pertanyaan yang membebani otaknya.

"Neji-_sama_ membawa anda dalam keadaan pingsan, kalau saya lihat- anda seperti baru bertarung. Baju anda robek di beberapa bagian."

Pelayan itu memberikan secangkir teh pada Sakura, asap putih masih mengepul dari dalam cangkir.

Sakura menerima teh itu, melirik pakaian merahnya-

"Tadi pelayan lain sudah mengganti pakaian anda saat anda masih pingsan- itu permintaan Neji-_sama_."

_Pantas saja._

Sakura membatin, baju merah yang biasa dipakainya sudah berubah menjadi _yukata_ berwarna putih dipadu dengan gambar bunga sakura berwarna _soft pink_. Tampak berpadu dengan sempurna, terkesan anggun.

"Neji-_kun _dimana?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum, prihal hubungan Neji dan Sakura memang sudah tersebar ke seantero Konoha. Dan tentu saja itu termasuk seluruh penghuni rumah ini pun tahu. Ucapkan trimakasih pada para _gossiper _di Konoha.

"Seingat saya, Neji-_sama _sedang menemui Hisashi-_sama_."

Dan keningnya kembali menampakkan kerutan.

'_Seingat saya, Neji-sama sedang menemui Hisashi-sama.'_

Kata-kata pelayan itu kembali terulang di otaknya, menemui Hisashi katanya? Pria dingin pemimpin Klan Hyuuga? Paman Neji yang itu?

Ok, satu-satunya Paman Neji memang hanya dia.

Tapi- tetap saja aneh bagi Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini, Neji sering sekali menemui pamannya, setidaknya saat ditanya selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama.

'_Ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan.'_

Sepenting apa bahan pembicaraan yang dimaksud Neji?

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Memberikan pandangan memohon pada wanita di sebelahnya, siapa tahu dia bisa _mencuri dengar_ apa yang sedang Neji dan pamannya bicarakan.

"Ehm- saya mau saja mengantarkan Sakura-_sama. Demo…._"

Pelayan itu menunduk, menggantung kalimatnya. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang.

"_Demo?"_

Sakura mengulang, memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap wajah si pelayan.

"_Demo…ano-_

… eng- baiklah, saya akan mengantarkan Sakura-_sama._ Tapi, tolong habiskan dulu tehnya Sakura-_sama_, teh herbal itu bagus untuk anda."

Menorehkan senyum mengakhiri kalimatnya, pelayan itu menatap lembut pada Sakura.

Walau masih bingung, Sakura akhirnya menurut. Meminum teh yang tadi diberikan padanya.

"Pahit~"

Suara tawa pelan terdengar dari wanita muda di sebelahnya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

Berusaha sepelan mungkin berjalan di atas kayu coklat yang menjadi alas lorong yang sedang di lewatinya. Berharap tidak menimbulkan suara- dalam frekuensi apapun yang mungkin menarik perhatian.

Pelayan yang tadi ingin mengantarnya tiba-tiba saja mendapat urusan mendadak. Akhirnya hanya memberikan petunjuk ara-

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tidak setuju."

Langkahnya terhenti, suara samar itu-

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku."

-dia kenal, sangat kenal dengan suara-suara itu. Suara _koibito_-nya dan suara Hyuuga Hisashi_…_

"Aku memberimu kesempatan un-"

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku _Oji-sama_."

Suara itu tegas tanpa keraguan, tanpa ketakutan. Tenang dan kuat, mengalir tanpa hambatan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan? Kenapa terdengar sangat serius?

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana posisimu sekarang Neji."

Menempel ke tembok kayu, berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan itu lebih jelas. Entah kenapa sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

"Lalu? Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan keputusanku."

Suara Neji kembali terdengar, intonasinya tidak berubah. Tetap tenang….

"Tentu ada. Keputusanmu untuk mengambil gadis itu bisa _mempengaruhi_ keturunan Hyuuga yang selanjutnya."

Secara refleks, tangannya menutup mulutnya, sepasang bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa membaca jalan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Apa bagusnya terus terkekang oleh tradisi?"

Lagi, tak ada perubahan… intonasi itu tetap tenang. Tak ada keraguan, hanya sebuah keteguhan.

"Kita tidak bisa menerima sembarang orang masuk ke dalam Klan Hyuuga."

Hisashi kembali mengeluarkan argumennya, membuat tubuh orang di luar ruangan kaku mendadak.

"Dan aku tidak membawa sembarang orang masuk ke dalam klan."

Ada rasa tenang, rasa tenang tersendiri mendengar argument itu. Dia tahu, dia bisa percaya….

"Tapi keputusan ada di tanganku. Aku satu-satunya walimu yang tersisa."

Tapi rasa takut jauh lebih besar menghinggapinya, sakit- dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar _pembicaraan _ini.

Bergerak perlahan, berjalan mundur dan kemudian berlari menjauh. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi dia tidak mau tahu. Apa semuanya kan berakhir? Dia tidak tahu, dia pusing, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Membuka secara kasar _shouji _di depannya, menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan keras.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Kenapa selalu begini? Ketika sebuah harapan tengah bersinar terang dihadapannya. Kegelapan dengan cepat menelannya… kenapa?

Duduk di atas _futon_ cairan bening mulai keluar dari matanya, kenapa?

_Kenapa?_

Semakin banyak… membasahi pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya bergetar- dia kaget, dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dari apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak naik, menutup mulutnya untuk merdam isakan yang mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

"Tapi keputusan ada di tanganku. Aku satu-satunya walimu yang tersisa."

Ketegangan terasa jelas dalam ruangan itu, aura dingin… menekan.

"Tapi hidupku, hanya aku yang boleh mentukan."

Yang lebih muda berargumen, iris violet pucatnya yang tak berpupil menatap lurus pria di depannya.

"Kau bersikeras sekali dengan keputusanmu."

Wajah datar itu tak berubah, begitupun intonasinya. Tetap datar, dingin, dan menekan. Berusaha memojokkan sosok di depannya.

"Aku sudah sangat yakin kalau selama ini dia yang kucari."

Kilat keyakinan terpatri jelas dalam sepasang bola matanya. Benar-benar kuat tanpa keraguan.

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan dari sosok yang lebih tua. Disusul dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris tak pernah tampak di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, teruskan apa yang menjadi keyakinanmu Neji."

Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajahnya, walau hanya dalam hitungan detik. Wajah itu kembali datar tanpa ekspresi. Menunduk hormat….

"_Domo Arigatou Gozhaimasu Oji-sama_."

Hisashi berdiri dari tempatnya, mengangguk singkat kemudian bergerak menuju _shouji_. Menggeser pintu kayu itu, tapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dia menengok ke arah keponakannya.

"Kurasa, kau tahu kalau tadi dia sempat mendengar pembicaraan kita."

"_Aa- hai, wakatta…._"

Ikut berdiri, Neji menatap tenang sosok pamannya.

"Hn, lebih baik kau jelaskan padanya."

Dan pria itu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan keponakannya dalam diam….

.

.

Sakura tahu ini akan terjadi- dan seharusnya dia memang sudah menyiapkan diri dari awal. Seharusnya juga ia tidak telalu berharap muluk-muluk untuk menjadi istri si jenius Hyuuga. Seharusnya ia tahu, daripada melukai dirinya lagi….

"Aku bodoh."

Menekuk kedua kakinya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Aku memang bodoh."

Sekali lagi _medic-nin_ itu memaki dirinya, semakin mempererat pelukannya. Matanya bengkak dan memerah, heh- jangan tanyakan berapa banyak air mata yang telah keluar, jangan tanya betapa sakit yang ia rasakan. Jangan tanya seberapa terpuruknya ia sekarang…

Dia tahu dia tidak boleh pesimis, dia belum mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu sampai selesai. Mungkin saja Hisashi merubah keputusannya'kan?

Miris...

Entah kenapa terasa menyedihkan sekali saat ia memikirkan itu. Mengingat Hisashi adalah orang yang sangat teguh pada pendirian. Sepertinya kemungkinanya tak akan sampai 30%...

"Sakura."

Semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya, menutup erat sepasang bibirnya. Suara itu- suara Neji, dia harus apa?

Bersikap biasa seolah tak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak-tidak mungkin seperti itu, penampilannya sekarang sangat tidak mendukung untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Bayangkan saja, dengan wajah pucat, mata semabab dan memerah, rambut lepek tak beraturan, bibirnya yang berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras, lalu jejak air mata yang masih enggan menghilang dari pipinya, mungkinkah Neji percaya?

Mustahil!

Yang ada Neji malah mengintrogasinya….

"Aku masuk."

Andaikan dia bisa, boleh dia tulikan telinganya sekarang?

Boleh dia butakan matanya?

Boleh dia cabut nyawanya sekarang?

Huh- ironis….

_Shouji_ itu terbuka, menampakan sempurna sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri tegap di sana. Tampak begitu tenang, sepasang violetnya langsung terpaku pada punggung gadis berambut pink yang membelakanginya. Rapuh….

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, pemuda itu kemudian menutup _shouji _yang tadi dia buka. Mendekat beberapa langkah, menciptakan _sedikit_ jarak di antara dirinya dengan **Sakura-nya**.

Hening….

Tak ada yang mencoba memulai untuk bersuara, hanya membiarkan sepi yang mengisi. Masih sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing, masih si-

"…_Doushite?_"

Sakura mencoba memulai… suaranya rapuh, bergetar, terdengar menyakitkan. Dia tahu airmata kembali mengalir kaluar dari matanya, sama sekali tak sanggup ia bendung.

"Kenapa Neji -_kun_?"

Tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menolak untuk melihat pemuda di belakangnya. Dia tak ingin memperdalam dilemma yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Ke…."

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, -perkataan yang memang seharusnya tidak perlu keluar. Kembali mendekat, pemuda itu berlutut dan memeluk leher kekasihnya, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berda. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura yang masih bergetar.

"_Daijoubu_."

Berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura, menenangkan gadis itu dan mempererat pelukannya.

Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang basah jatuh di tangannya, mengalir turun. Air mata….

"_Daijoubu, Sakura_."

Suara Neji benar-benar lembut, tetap tenang, terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Sakura. Memegang sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Neji. Tidak- dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi….

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Neji mengangkat kepalanya, mencium puncuk kepala Sakura. Mendudukan dirinya dan membawa kekasihnya lebih jauh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak akan pernah."

Mendudukan Sakura dalam pangkuannya, secara lembut pemuda itu memaksa Sakura menatap wajahnya. Tak peduli bagaimana kusutnya wajah itu sekarang, Neji hanya ingin melihat wajah sang terkasih. Wajah yang selalu dirindunya, wajah yang selalu terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Menempelkan wajahnya pada gadis beriris emerald di pangkuannya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, saling merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

Sakura menutup matanya, memeluk leher pemuda berambut panjang di depannya. Merasakan kedekatan di antara mereka- akankah mereka bisa seperti ini… untuk selamanya?

_Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete_

_Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

Tangan yang dilapisi kulit pucat itu bergerak menyentuh dagu Sakura, mengangkatnya sedikit. Mempertemukan bibirnya dan- bibir Sakura. Mencium lembut bibir gadis itu, tanpa nafsu- cintanya pada Sakura bukan berdasarkan nafsu. Tidak- dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura, dia tak akan pernah menyakiti gadis ini, tidak akan.

Sakura menerima dengan baik perlakuan Neji, membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Memeluk lebih erat leher Neji, memperdalam ciumen mereka. Dia tak ingin terluka lagi, dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, dia tak ingin kesepian lagi… tidak lagi.

Merasakan lembutnya bibir sang Sakura, salah satu tanganya bergerak menyentuh tangan kiri Sakura. Mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya, tanpa menganggu _kegiatan _mereka.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Neji melepas ciumannya. Wajah kekasihnya sudah memerah di bagian pipi, tampak manis.

"Sakura, jadilah milikku selamanya."

Berujar tenang, menatap tenang sosok gadis di pangkuannya.

"Tentu, aku bersedia…."

Menjawab pelan, jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari sang kekasih. Saat-saat yang entah sejak kapan sangat dia sukai.

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Mengecup lembut leher putih sang gadis. Dia bisa mencium harum _cherry _dari rambut Sakura.

"Senang mendengarnya."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lembut pada sepasang emerald milik Sakura. Dan sebagai tambahan, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Walau senyum Neji tak akan pernah selebar senyum Naruto atau Lee, walau senyum Neji tidak pernah selalu muncul seperti senyum Sai, walau senyum Neji-

Sakura menyukai senyuman itu….

"_Oji-sama_ sudah menyetujui kalau kita melanjutkan hubungan ini ke tahap selanjutnya."

Raut tak percaya tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura, tak butuh waktu lama… setelahnya dia langsung memeluk erat Neji. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah…"

Gadis itu bergumam pelan, perlahan menutup matanya, dan terlelap.

Menghela nafas pelan, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi nyaris tidak terlihat.

Perlahan, memindahkan Sakura ke atas _futon _yang tersedia. Menyelimuti gadis itu sebatas dada, mengecup lembut dahinya.

"_Oyasumi na_…."

Duduk bersila disamping _futon,_ matanya tertuju pada jemari tangan Sakura- jari kelingking gadis itu. Sebuah benda yang melingkar di sana, sebuah cincin perak.

_[Ending song : Trust in You by Juju]_

_To Be Continued_

_Kau tahu, ketika seorang pria memberikan perhiasan padamu. Berarti ada indikasi bahwa dia ingin mengikatmu, menjadikanmu miliknya._

**A/N :**

**saya cuma menginformasikan kalau chapter berikutnya WLG tamat. Dan menurut **_**minna-san**_**, adakan sequel/prequel atau tidak? **

UPDATE XD

Yosh, semoga _minna-san_ suka xD

Yang dari chapter kemaren-kemaren minta kissu saya kabulkan permintaan anda sekalian -3-*Gakrela#jitakedbyreaders*

Ckckck maaf banget kalo updatenya suka ngaret, seperti pemberitahuan di atas, chapter depan udah tamat :3 berarti tanggungan saya berkurang*jingkrak-jingkrak*#ditendang ke jurang

Chapter depan kemungkinan besar saya akan tambah warningnya, apa tambahannya? Lihat saja nanti, ok?

Oh ya, maaf kalo konflik yang disisipin di sini kurang kerasa, abisnya Rin lebih suka yang 'damai'. Apalagi kalau buat NejiSaku, gak tega buat mereka harus ngadepin konplik A,I,U,E,O, dst. Masalahnya meraka itu OTP saya -,-a

Ini udah Rin panjangin, btw romantis gak? Kalo gak yaudah*dimasukin kandang harimau*

Ne, cukuplah… oh ya review kali ini di bales sama Yuki-chan, karena kemarenkan udah si Rei-chan, jadi sekarang giliran Yuki :3

Dan, terakhir dari Rin, minal aidzin wal faidzin minna-san :D mohon maaf lahir batin. Bagi yang merayakan atau tidak, pokoknya Rin minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam perkataan ataupun perbuatan :( summimasen minna-san .*readers : TELAT, author : huee T.T tapi maaf ya?*

So- silakan buat Yuki-chan.

**Yuki : oke, watashi wa Yuki desu, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Untuk Neji-**_**san**_** dan Sakura-**_**sa**_**n seperti biasa. Mohon bantuannya untuk membalas review… dan untuk review pertama, Neji-**_**san, dozo**_**...**

**Neji : Aa.. yang pertama dari Kikyo Fujikazu-**_**san**_,_**dozo yoroshiku**_**. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review dan membaca WLG dari awal. Hn, begitulah… masalah mawar orange? Waktu di chapter 5(A Rose to tell My Feeling) ada scane dimana saya memberikan mawar orange pada Sakura. Dia hanya penasaran dengan arti yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke? saya rasa author tak akan memberikan scane seperti itu untuk Uchiha itu dan Sakura, mengingat dia punya 'masalah' dengan Uchiha satu itu.** **sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda di chapter ini.**

**Sakura : baiklah, selanjutnya dari Haza ShiRaifu-**_**san**_**. Ini sudah update, semoga anda suka dengan chapter ini. Domo arigatou dan kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya :D**

**Yuki : Selanjutnya Hatake HaDei-chan un-**_**san**_**. Domo arigatou sarannya, Rin sudah berusaha memperlambat alurnya, masih terasa ngebutkah? Full of romantic scane for this chap, hope you like it! Tapi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau saran Dei-**_**san**_** belum bisa terwujud sepenuhnya dalam chapter ini. Untuk saran anda, sudah saya sampaikan pada Neji-**_**san.**_** Ini sudah update, semoga anda suka. Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya! :)**

**Neji : dari Just ana g login-**_**san**_**. Tentu, saya tetap manusia biasa(?) dan punya sisi romantis. Aa, terimakasih pujian anda. Hn, saya juga bersyukur Uchiha satu itu sudah mati-er, meninggal maksud saya. Mengingat dia adalah saingan terberat saya. huh…?**

**Ah ya, author mendukung pemikiran anda… hn, tak masalah. Domo arigatou atas reviewnya, kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya.**

**Sakura : lalu, dari Neko-**_**san**_** syukurlah kalau anda suka, semoga anda juga suka dengan chapter kali ini ^.^/ Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya!**

**Yuki : ok selanjutnya dari yola-chan-**_**san**_**, syukurlah kalau anda senang :) gomen na, maaf ya kalau yola-**_**san**_** nunggunya lama. Tapi kalau diuber-uber ficnya malah ancur -3- kebiasaan Rin untuk mengetik sesuai mood yang tersedia. Hontou ni gomen! Eng, secepatnya diusahakan… mohon sabar menunggu. Domo arigatou atas reviewnya, kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya :D**

**Neji : selanjutnya dari Uchiha Sakura97. Untuk romance sudah ditambah*menurut author tentunya* begitupun kissu-nya. Semoga anda suka… Aa~ arti mawar orange hasil searching author : kau adalah cinta tersembunyiku(Disertakan di chapter yang kemarin di bawah tulisan to be continued). Summimasen, author sangat susah untuk diminta update kilat, apalagi mengingat secara tidak sengaja modemnya hilang. Tapi, semoga anda suka dengan chapter ini. Domo arigatou reviewnya dan kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya.**

**Sakura : ne, dari AyameHyuga-**_**san.**_** Hanya perasaanku atau memang banyak yang suka kalau reviewnya dibalas Neji-**_**kun**_**? ah sudahlah, terimakasih reviewnya. Begitulah, author ini memang suka mengada-ada tapi semoga saja gak terlalu aneh. Kepala tujuh itu artinya sekitar 70tahunan :) terimakasih pujiannya, fic ringan memang kesukaan author. Ini sudah update, semoga anda suka. Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya xD**

**Yuki : selanjutnya Riku Aida-**_**san**_**. Ne, bukan masalah… senang anda masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca WLG. Ini sudah update dan full NejiSaku :) untuk nikah, chapter depan bisa saya pastikan hal itu akan terjadi. Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya :D**

**Neji : berikutnya dari PuPut It's Me-**_**san**_**. Aa, terimakasih atas pujian anda, saya rasa*mewakili author* tidak, review anda tidak aneh. Hm… kissu sudah ditambahkan, walau hanya pada last scane dan- ehm. Romantisme-nya juga sudah ditambah, walau saya yakin setelahnya author pundung*mengingat dia masih masalah dengan doujin*. Aa, harap sabar menunggu… author mengetik sangat berdasarkan mood dan ide yang numpang lewat… jadi saya sangat mengharapkan anda untuk sabar. Maaf sekali author sangat susah untuk disuruh update kilat, kami harap anda bisa maklum. Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya.**

**Sakura : ok selanjutnya dari Raquel authoramatir-**_**san**_**. Hai' Neji-**_**kun**_** memang manis*blush* kalau gak manis, saya gak bakal suka xD. Ne, domo arigatou reviewnya, dan kami menunggu review anda yang selanjutnya :D. **

**Yuki : berikutnya dari, Key Ichi Aroora-**_**san**_**. Arigatou gozhaimasu! #kata author: NejiSaku emang ok xD*jitaked* hihihi, author juga suka baca Nejigaa, mereka manis. Hai! Sankyuu atas masukannya :3 ne, ini sudah update, semoga anda suka dengan chap kali ini!. Domo arigatou atas reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya! **

**Neji : lalu dari, NejiSaku-**_**san**_**. Syukurlah kalau anda suka, aa… ini sudah update. Tapi maaf sekali karane sepertinya ngaret dari waktu yang seharusnya. Domo arigatou atas reviewnya, kami tunggu review berikutnya.**

**Sakura : ng, selanjutnya dari aLmaheartfiLia-**_**san**_**. Ah, terimakasih! Hm.. anda benar. Fic dengan pair Nejisaku memang jarang, author satu ini sampai bosen ke FNI*author dihajar*. Iya masih ada lanjutannya :D chapter depan baru tamat tapi mungkin akan diadakan squel atau prequel. Ini update, maaf sekali kalau updatenya lama. Domo arigatou reviewnya, kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya xD**

**Yuki : dan yang terakhir , dari Nanairo Zoacha-**_**san**_**. Jadinya 5 kali tepuk tangan! Hehehe, arigatou :') ne, ini sudah update, semoga anda suka dan sekali lagi terimakasih karena udah di fav ya :D. Domo arigatou atas reviewnya, dan kami tunggu review selanjutnya!**

**Sakura : eeh, masih ada satu lagi! Yuki-**_**san**_** gimana sih?*nyodorin kertas***

**Yuki : Oh, oo iya ada*shock* **_**summimasen**_**. Kalau begitu, silakan Neji-**_**san **_** ini.**

**Neji: Aa, dari risa-chan-amarfi-**_**san**_**. Hah*sigh* seperti yang saya katakan, saya juga manusia(?) punya rasa romantisme. Hukuman? Saya tidak akan pernah mau mengingat masa-masa mengerikan itu, sudah cukup penderitaan mental dan fisik yang saya dapat(nah loh?). Menikah sepertinya chapter depan, karena sudah ending. Untuk punya anak dan menantu, mungkin tidak samapai situ. Arti lili kuning? Ah, lili kuning melambangkan optimism dan percaya diri. P.s dari author, semoga masalah pribadinya terselesaikan dengan jawaban tadi. Domo arigatou reviewnya dan kami tunggu review anda yang selanjutnya.**

**Yuki : oke, selesai XD ne, maaf tadi ketinggalan , oh ya, Yuki mau menyampaikan sesuatu :**

**P.S dari author :**

_**Minna-san**_** domo arigatou atas responnya pada fic ini! hontou ni arigatou T.T yang pasti makasih banyak, dukungan, saran, masukan, pokoknya semuanya. Arigatou minna x3 arigatou!**

_**Ne, sekian dan terimakasih!*langsungkabur#dilemparkunai***_

**Hai'begitulah isi pesan author , mohon dimaafkan kalau ada salah dan ada yang kurang berkenan**_**. **_**Yuki mewakili author mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi readers dan reviewer yang sudah membaca dan me-review WLG, domo arigatou **_**minna-san**_** dan sekali lagi maaf kalau ada yang tidak tersebutkan namanya#langsung saja lapor lewat kotak ripiu. Kami berharap **_**minna-san **_**suka dengan chapter kali ini, dan maaf kalau seandainya chapter depan update-nya ngaret, mengingat author punya penyakit bernama 'malas' yang sangat kelewat akut. Saya hanya menganjurkan anda sekalian untuk berdoa supaya author satu ini dapat pencerahan. Ne, terimakasih untuk semuanya… dan terakhir,**

**All : Review please?**

**Yuki : kami menunggu :)**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**A . Yuki **


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~_Trus in You_~

_Selalu ada awal dan sebuah akhir, bukan?_

Mustahil ada kata tak pernah, tak bisa, dan tak akan dalam kehidupan ini. Semuanya pasti akan terjadi secara bertahap, perlahan tapi pasti. Seperti sekarang... hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, kini terjadi. Berdiri di depan cermin besar dengan kimono putih panjang membalut tubuh ramping dan kulit putihnya. Make-up tipis yang menempel di wajahnya, menambah pesona indah yang sudah ada dalam dirinya sejak lama.

Dia terlihat begitu anggun, lipstick tipis berwarna merah muda yang memperindah bibir ranmunya. Semua sempurna... terlihat begitu menakjubkan.

Tentu begitu... ini hari pernikahannya. Sesuatu yang dulu ia buang jauh-jauh dalam angannya. Terlalu fokus hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke Uchiha. Tak pernah memikirkan kata pernikahan, berkeluarga, atau punya anak. Jangan jauh-jauhlah... dia dulu bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain selain Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi... semuanya salah. Dia jatuh cinta pada pria lain, Hyuuga Neji. Dan sebentar lagi nama Haruno yang ada di depan namanya akan diganti dengan Hyuuga. Dia akan menikah, hari ini.

"_Aku harap kau berpikir masak-masak sebelum melaksanakan sebuah pernikahan Sakura. Pernikahan itu upacara sakral. Dan lagi, setahuku... di Klan Hyuuga tak mengenal kata 'bercerai' atau 'berpisah'. Kau harus pikirkan itu baik-baik."_

Termenung sejenak menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sakura tak bisa berbohong, kalau dia tidak merasakan suatu kecemasan. Dia sangat cemas...

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka menikah?

Bagaimana kehidupan mereka nanti?

Apa Neji akan meninggalkannya nanti? Ketika keriput mulai banyak menghuni wajahnya yang sekarang masih mulus?

Akankah semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri?

Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang tadi dipikirkannya? Ragu disaat-saat terakhir? Tidak, sepenakut itukah dia? Mana mugkin mengatakan kata mundur sekarang.

Itu mustahil sekali rasanya...

Semua sudah menunggu di sana, menunggunya datang dengan segala keanggunanya yang mempesona. Mendampingi calon suaminya menuju tempat mereka mengikat janji suci setia untuk selamanya. Dan berpikiran untuk mundur sekarang?

"Sakura-_sama_, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan berubah statusnya dari kekasih Hyuuga Neji menjadi istri Hyuuga Neji itu hanya tersenyum smabil menggeleng pelan. Tangan kanannya dengan bebas memegangan bagian belakang rambutnya yang telah rapi disanggul.

"Mungkin _Oba-san_ bisa memakaikan itu ke kepalaku."

Dia tertawa pelan, menutupi rasa takut, cemas, dan berbagai rasa lain yang sudah campur aduk dalam dadanya.

"Sakura-_sama, _sepertinya anda agak tegang ya?"

Dikomentari seperti itu membuat Sakura tersenyum canggung. Oh, sebegitu mudahkah raut wajahnya ditebak?

Wanita berumur yang sejak tadi membantunya mempersiapkan diri hanya tersenyum maklum. Memang bukan hal yang tidak biasa lagi ketika seorang gadis mendapat rasa khawatir yang berlebihan menjelang pernikahannya. Dan itulah gunanya ia di sini. Tuan mudanya memang punya perhitungan yang tepat dalam segala hal.

"Itu wajar Sakura-_sama_. Tapi percayalah, Neji-_sama _adalah pria yang baik."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang bersemu kemerahan.

_Sungguh manis sekali gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin ini, tak salah kalau dia masuk sebagai anggota Klan Hyuuga._ Wanita itu membatin.

Mengambil penutup kepala yang diletakan di atas nampan berwarna perak yang sejak tadi _menganggur _di atas meja yang tersandar pada pojok ruangan. Aksesoris terakhir yang akan dipakai oleh Sakura. Dengan sangat _telaten_ wanita itu memasangkan benda di atas nampan ke kepala Sakura. Memposisikan benda itu di kepala sang mempelai. Tudung kepala berwarna putih itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang telah dihias.

"Aku berjanji akan langsung mencuci bersih rambutku setelah ini*." Sakura terkekeh pelan, gadis muda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mecoba menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya mendadak _dag-dig-dug _tak jelas. Apakah efek karena pernikahan yang tinggal menghitung detik? Apakah karena ia penasaran bagaimana kehidupannya yang selanjutnya dengan Neji? Atau... apakah dia penasaran dengan apa yang Neji pikirkan ketika melihatnya dibalut baju panjang seperti ini?

Mereka terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bukan dengan melakukan kencan pada umumnya. Ya... kau tahulah, kencan mereka bukan dengan makan bersama di bawah bulan purnama, bukan dengan mengenakan pakain terbaik mereka dan makan bersama di sebuah rumah makan mewah, bukan dengan saling mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'aku sangat menyanyangimu' setiap saat bertemu muka. Mereka berbeda, bertemu hanya dua kali sebulan, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk melepas lelah di bawah pohon besar di area pemakaman, berjalan-jalan ke tempat sepi dan saling diam satu sama lain, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sebagai mereka apa adanya.

"_Hubungan kalian berdua itu terlampau 'unik', Sakura!" _

Gadis berambut pink itu tak pernah lupa perkataan Ino padanya. Ino hampir setiap saat menasihatinya, seperti:

"Pergilan ke tempat yang romantis."

"Bicaralah hal-hal intim saat kalian sedang bersama."

"Peluk lengannya dan bersikaplah manja."

...dan sebagainya. Manusia satu itu selalu punya cara untuk membuat kupingnya pengang dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau C.I.N.T.A dan Sakura... jujur saja, terkadang gadis itu bosan. Dia paham Ino hanya mau membantunya. Membantunya untuk melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya dan menerima Neji dengan seluruh hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun! Hanya dengan melihat wajah Neji saja, hampir seluruh alam semesta ini bisa paham bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji **bukanlah **Sai yang menyukai hal-hal berbau romantis. Neji menyukai segala hal yang bersifat tenang, damai, dan tidak berlebihan. Maka dari itu, Sakura mencoba mengerti pasangannya dengan menguci mulutnya selama yang ia bisa. Yah... setidaknya bukan setiap kali mereka bertemu Sakura melakukan itu. Hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Misalnya, ketika Neji pulang dari misi atau ketika pemuda itu kelihatan lelah di mata emerlad-nya.

"Anda bisa melakukan apapun yang anda mau setelah ini, _Oujo-chan_." Sakura tertegun, bangun dari lamunanya yang kian lama malah makin tidak jelas arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada masalah _Oujo-chan_?" wanita tua yang rambutnya sudah hampir putih semua itu bertanya khawatir. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis satu itu terbengong-bengong sendiri?

"_Oujo-chan?_ Panggil saja aku sakura,_ Oba-san_. Aku tak pantas dipanggil '_Oujo-chan' _terlalu feminim untukku." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian setelahnya dia tertawa pelan. Lucu sekali mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya '_Oujo-chan_', dilihat darimananya ia pantas di panggil seperti itu?

Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mendapat panggilan manis sekaligus hormat seperti itu. Lagipula, mana mungkin seorang _kunoichi_ sepertinya bersikap feminim dengan sikap lemah gemulai dan langkah lambat indahnya ketika di luar sana begitu banyak teman-temannya yang membutuhkan bantuannya sebagai _medic-nin_.

Dan akan sangat lucu ketika kau membayangkan Sakura Haruno berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang begitu feminim. Kalau Hinata yang diberikan panggilan '_Oujo-chan_' pantas-pantas saja. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja, sudah bisa dilihat bahwa Hinata adalah tipe-tipe gadis penyayang, baik hati, sopan, dan mempunyai segala jenis atribut lainnya untuk menjadi seorang putri. Kalau dirinya?

"Seorang _Oujo-chan, _terkadang tidak harus menjadi seorang gadis feminim. Tidak sedikit _Oujo-chan _yang punya jiwa petualang, dengan sifat keras kepala, dan haus akan pengetahuan tentang dunia." Wanita itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sakura. Memakaikan, beberapa gelang tali ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Yang penting adalah," wanita itu memberi jeda. Menatap lembut sosok gadis manis yang sedang diriasnya, "...sesuatu yang ada di dalam sini." Wanita itu menyetuh dada Sakura.

"Bagaimana dan apa yang kau isi dalam hatimu." Wanita yang mungkin sudah melampaui setengah abad itu menyudahi kalimatnya. Mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Sakura berdiri. "Saya akan keluar sebentar untuk melihat keadaan _Oujo-chan_, anda duduk saja dulu." Setelahmengatakan hal itu, _Oba-san_ lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas bantalan tempat duduk.

_Akhirnya..._ Batinya berucap lega. Pegal sekali sepasang kakinya sejak tadi. Berdiri di depan cermin berjam-jam.

~_Only Hope_~

Pemuda berwajah tembok itu masih diam di kamarnya, membiarkan _hakama_ yang seharusnya ia pakai tergeletak begitu saja di atas futon. Entah kenapa, sesuatu di masa lalu itu mendatanginya. Di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Sosok gadis kecill itu. Yukata biru lembut dengan aksen daun berguguran, rambut pendek, kulit putih. Pemuda itu masih mengingat semuanya dengan begitu jelas, sayangnya... dia benar-benar lupa bagaimana wajah gadis kecil itu.

Pemuda itu masih ingat segala senda tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis cilik itu. Dia masih ingat waktu gadis cilik itu dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas memanggilnya _'Ouji-sama'. _Dan dia memanggil gadis kecil itu _'Hime-sama'_. Neji masih ingat persis janji yang ia buat dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja, sudah bertahun-tahun lebih mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Mungkin saja gadis cilik yang sudah dewasa itu sudah melupakan pertemuan masa kecil mereka. Bahkan janji itu...

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kenapa pula dirinya tiba-tiba teringat hal itu? Itu masa lalu... lagipula dirinya akan menikah. Hari ini, hanya tinggal hitungan detik sampai seseorang datang ke kamarnya. Mungkin Naruto atau Lee? Entahlah, dia tak terlalu peduli tentang semua hal itu... yang dia inginkan sementara ini adalah sebisa mungkin menenangkan dirinya dan membuat 'otak'nya kembali **jernih**.

Sangat tidak etis sekali apabila dirinya goyah disaat-saat terakhir. Sungguh bukan sifat seorang Hyuuga! Lagipula, sedikit banyak Sakura sudah mengubah hidupnya. Memberikan warna warni dalam kertasnya yang hanya berisi satu warna. Lagipula, dia sadar... Sakura sudah cukup lama jadi bahan perhatiannya. Sejak mereka menjalankan satu misi bersama(dengan naruto). Sadar tak sadar, pemuda itu suka mengamati Sakura. Waktu di pemakaman saja, alasan untuk mengunjungi makam ayahnya itu adalah alasan kedua. Alasan pertama? Tentu saja dirinya tertarik untuk melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Dan untungnya, pertemuan mereka waktu itu tidak berakhir buruk tapi malah cukup baik. Sangat baik sebenarnya.

"NEJII, KAU BERDANDAN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN SAJA! CEPAT KELUAR, HOYYY!"

_Oh, Kami-sama... kenapa manusia satu itu harus masuk dalam hidupku._ Batin Neji merana. Belum selesai sesi penenangan diri, suara super-duper-ultra-mega-hyper cempreng itu sudah nyaris membuat pecah gendang telinganya. Ingin sekali rasanya Neji memasukan _Hokage_ satu itu ke dalam liang kubur. Untung saja orang satu itu adalah suami Hinata. Kalau tidak, Neji pasti sudah akan keluar dari kamarnya, dan menghajar manusia itu sampai babak belur.

Pemuda itu memakai _hakama_ hitam yang sejak tadi di geletakan di atas futon. Setelah itu Neji membuka lemarinya. Di lipatan paling bawah, ada sebuah kalung. Hanya kalung sederhana, talinya hanya dari tali biasa dengan sesuatu seperti kelopak bunga di bagian bandulnya.

"Semoga hidupmu bahagia." Lirihnya pelan, sebuah senyum tampak di wajahnya. Pemuda itu lalu menutup kembali lemarinya dan kemudian kembali memasang wajah datar dan aura hitam. Siap untuk mengintimidasi orang yang sejak tadi menggedor-gedor dan berteriak-teriak pada pintu kamarnya.

Dan ketika tanggannya bergerak membuka pintu dengan cara yang sangat perlahan. Seseorang di luar sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, langsung merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu menyergap. Pria yang sudah punya sepasang anak kembar ini langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Apalagi saat Neji memberi _deathglare _tertajam yang ia punya.

"K-k-kau tampan sekali N-Neji." Dan entah kenapa dia malah tertular penyakit gagap Hinata yang sudah sembuh semenjak wanita manis itu menikah dengan Naruto.

Neji hanya meliriknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah banjir keringat. Dan ketika Neji sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, jantung _Hokage_ satu itu baru bisa berdetak normal. Tetapi, sebelum manusia satu itu mengikuti Neji, dirinya sempat mengadahkan tangan ke langit. Berdoa.

"_Kami-sama_, lindungilah teman hamba Sakura Haruno! Kasihan sekali dirinya bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang macam Hyuuga Neji... _Oh Kami-sama_... huhuhu~"

Karena terlalu menghayati doanya, Naruto bahkan tak sadar kalau salah satu orang yang ada dalam doanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Seseorang yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menghajar kepala kuning yang pemiliknya asyik menangis tersedu-sedu. Seperti narapidana yang akan dihukum mati besok.

BRUKKK

"Kau selalu menyusahkan, Naruto." Keluh sang pelaku yang membuat _Hokage_ kita tercinta pingsan dengan gaya yang tak elit sama sekali.

Sang pelaku alias Hyuuga Neji atau yang berinisial HN menarik sang korban berinisial UN alias Uzumaki Narut kembali kepelukan istrinya. Mungkian dia akan sekalian meminta Hinata untuk memplester mulut Naruto agar tidak bicara sembarangan.

Wait, tunggu, tunggu... yang tersiksa di sini siapa ya? Naruto atau Neji? Yang bisa jawab akan mendapatkan hadiah special lho! Limited edition! Dicium sama Kang Mas Neji(syahputra(?))

~Home is In Your Eyes~

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, beberapa orang dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Tegang? Jangan ditanya lagi, setiap langkah yang dilakukanmya menambah tingkat tegang dalam hatinya. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak dengan sangat-sangat kencang. Kencang detakannya tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ia menghadapi maut. Sama-sama menegangkan. Dan bayang-bayang tidak menyenangkan setelah pernikahan, entah kenapa bayang-bayang itu muncul semakin banyak.

Baiklah, Sakura tahu hampir semua sifat **buruk **Neji. Mulai yang paling kecil, seperti Neji yang sangat membenci makanan pedas. Pemuda itu bisa ngambek sampai satu minggu hanya gara-gara Sakura tidak sengaja memasukan wasabi yang notabenenya sangat pedas ke dalam makanan mereka. Lalu, Neji yang cepat cemburu, Neji yang kadang suka semaunya sendiri, Neji yang benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau tidak sedap, dan berbagai macam Neji yang tidak pernah ditunjukan di depan umum. Dan Neji juga tahu sifat-sifat buruk Sakura. Intinya, mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi yang namanya takut?

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu berkutat dengan otaknya. Sebuah pintu geser dengan gambar pohon sakura di atasnya tampak terbuka sedikit. Pintu itu seakan menunggu seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam. Gadis berambut pink itu menguatkan hatinya, dia sudah memilih hal ini. Neji sudah berjanji padanya. Dan Neji bukan tipe orang pembohong yang hanya bisa berucap janji.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pintu itu terlewati olehnya. Beberapa orang yang tadi mengikutinya tetap bertahan di balik pintu. Membiarkan sang bunga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan, seorang gadis manis yang kita kenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino telah berdiri menunggu Sakura dengan Kimono indah berwarna biru tua dan aksen garis dan lingkaran blur yang tampak modis.

"Senang akhirnya kau merasakan hari ini juga, Sakura." Ino tersenyum dan kemudian menuntun Sakura berjalan keluar. Menuju ke sebuah kuil yang tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Membawa Sakura menemui sang pangerang yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya.

"Hey... kenapa pernikahan rasanya begitu menegangkan?" Sakura bertanya, melirih pelan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Si wanita muda berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan, menyenggol lengan Sakura pelan.

"Jadi sekarang kau tegang, eh? Tahu rasa kau Sakura." Jawab Ino sekaligus meledek balik sang sahabat yang ikut tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku barharap semoga kau bahagia, Sakura." Ino melanjutkan, mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Sakura sadar. Seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan hakam berwarna gelap telah berdiri di depannya. Neji. Pemuda itu tampak semakin menawan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dengan gerakan tenang dan lembut, Neji menuntun Sakura mendekat ke arah pendeta.

"Aku bersamamu, tenanglah. Sakura." Gadis muda yang dalam hitungan detik kedapan akan berubah menjadi _'_Nyonya Hyuuga' hanya bisa terhenyak mendengar perkataan Neji. Suara baritone itu seakan langsung membenarkan fungsi jantunya, membuat hatinya yang ketakutan menjadi sangat tenang.

Sepasang insan itu saling berhadapan. Sakura mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat karena hiasan rambut di kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata pucat Neji. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Berikutnya, mata mereka sama-sama terarah pada sosok pendeta tua di depan altar. Kesan wibawa dan bijak belum hilang dari sosoknya yang terlihat semakin tua. Pendeta itu mendekati mereka, mensucikan dua orang manusia yang sudah menyerahkan diri untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Setalah acara pensucian itu selesai, Neji dan Sakura(pengantin baru kita) turut bergabung dalam ritual _san-sankudo_.

Sakura tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Apalagi ketika mengingat, pria di sampingnya ini pasti membenci hal itu. Alasan kenapa mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan wakru ber-kencan di daerah dekat pemakaman, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak lazim. Sakura melirik sebentar sosok Neji yang terbalut kimono putih dengan hakama berwarna gelap. Ekspresi pemuda itu? Kau bisa menebaknya kurasa..._flat._

Melihat ekspresi itu, sejujurnya seorang Haruno Sakura(yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hyuuga Sakura) ingin sekali mencubit pipi Neji dan memaksa ujung-ujung mulutnya terangkat untuk membuat sebuah senyuman. Sakura terlampau bosan melihat ekspresi Neji yang seperti itu. Sakura ingin Neji menunjukkan ekspresi lain, seperti yang biasa dilihat oleh Sakura. Atau mungkin, bagaimana kalau mencoba ekspresi Naruto waktu menikah dengan Hinata? Itu lucu sekali!

Tapi, memang musathil sekali...

Seorang Hyuuga Neji terlihat tegang dan kikuk dalam acara penting seperti ini? Neji tak akan mau mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk berekspresi seperti itu. Yah, kecuali Sakura menangis-nangis dan memohon-mohon pada si Hyuuga satu itu untuk melakukannya.

Dalam ritual di kuil itu, baik Sakura maupun Neji... mereka harus bergiliran menghirup sake yang ada di dalam cangkir. Ada tiga cangkir, dan masing-masing dari mereka harus menghirup sebanyak 9 kali. Gadis itu mulai menyesap aroma sake dalam cangkir pertama dengan sangat khidmat. _Wanginya... sangat harum__,_ batinnya. Dia pernah menghirup sake sebelumnya. **Hanya menghirup**, ok? Bukan meminumnya. Dan saat itu yang dapat dibauinya waktu itu adalah bau menyengat dan menusuk. Tapi kali ini... baunya harum, tidak terlalu menusuk. Wanginya seakan familiar.

Acara selanjutnya berlanjut... pengucapan janji. Pendeta itu kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, berbicara sebentar dan kemudian menyuruh sepasang manusia itu untuk mengucap janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya, saling melengkapi, saling membimbing dan menghormati, saling percaya dan jujur satu sama lain. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia siap, ini sudah keputusannya, memang seharusnya inilah yang dilakukan olehnya sejak lama.

Neji memulai pertama. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat baik, penuh keyakinan, tanpa keraguan, dan suara pemuda itu begitu lembut. Membuat detak jantungnya yang tadi sudah normal kembali berdetak secara abnormal. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Tentu saja dia tak mau kalah dari Neji. Setelah ini gilirannya, akan menjadi kenangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan apabila ia mengucapkan janjinya dengan cara 'gagap' pasti memalukan kalau begitu.

Tak begitu lama, Neji menyeleasikan ucapnnya. Sekarang adalah giliran pasangannya. Sakura terdiam terlebih dahlu. Gadis manis itu bisa merasakan sepasang mata terarah kepadanya, menunggu bibir mungil di wajah cantiknya bergerak dan mengucap janji setia. Ah... gadis itu menarik nafas dan mengehembuskannya kembali perlahan. _Neji adalah pria bertanggung jawab yang bisa memegang janji!_ Batinnya mencoba bersemangat. Setelah menenangkan diri sebaik mungkin, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya... Ini sudah keputusannya.

Sakura ingin menggapai kebahagiannya, melupakan segala penantian kosong dan hampa yang telah lama menemaninya. Membuang semua pedih yang ia rasakan. Ujiannya sudah selesai. Dan inilah hadiah dari ujian itu. Hidup bersamaa Hyuuga Neji di sampingnya. Orang yang mau membantunya melupakan Sasuke, orang yang mau mendengarkan kisahnya yang tak penting, orang yang mau menemaninya dalam menjalani lika-liku kehidupan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, manis. Tak terlihat gentar. Mulutnya mulai bergerak mengucap kata demi kata menjadi kalimat. Rangakaian janji sakral untuk pedoman hidupnya di masa mendatang. Untuk mengikat mereka berdua untuk selamanya.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, walaupun samar. Neji masih bisa melihat sepasang emerald di mata kekasihnya. Kekasih seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Malam telah mejelang, pesta sederhana di dalam rumah besar itu telah selesai dengan berbagai kenangan yang menyenangkan. Mulai dari Lee yang tak sengaja membuat kepalanya penuh dengan mentega, Ino yang terkena saus di seluruh bajunya, Naruto yang bertingkah seperti orang gila karena mabuk, guru Kakashi yang dengan tenang duduk di pojokan dengan _icha-icha paradise _kesayangannya, sampai guru Guy yang ditemukan terlelap di tengah lantai.

Pesta sederhana itu benar-benar membawa banyak kenangan.

Dan sekarang... this is time for our new couple!

Malam pertama, di tengah malam dingin, bulan cerah, suasana yang tenang dan begitu he-

Srakkk

"Hei.. diam. Sttt."

"Aku berusaha tahu!"

Ok, tak bisa dikatakan hening. Bisa kita dengar suara-suara gaib entah dari mana memecahkan kesunyian malam. Tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa kepala manusia muncul dari balik semak-semak. Kepala kuning, kepala hitam, kepala jabrik, kepala nanas... eh? Bukankah itu Naruto, Sai, Konohamaru, dan... Shikamaru? Lah, kenapa si jenius satu itu bisa terlihat di area seperti ini.

"Kita harus bergerak sepelan mungkin agar Neji tak membunuh kita semua." Naruto mulai mengkomando, bergerak paling depan sambil memberi aba-aba pada teman-teman di belakangnya.

Apakah yang mereka lakukan?

Mencoba mencuri makanan?

Mencoba mencuri gulungan naga?(?)

Mencoba mencuri dari pencuri?

Eits, ternyata... alasan suci mereka melakukan hal ini adalah

TADAAA

MENGINTIP MALAM PERTMA HYUUGA NEJI DAN SANG ISTRI!

Para manusia-manusia laknat itu mulai bergerak perlahan ke arah sebuah kamar. Berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tak satupun orang bisa mendengar mereka. Berjalan semakin dekat... ke-tiga orang itu mulai menempelkan telinga mereka ke tembok kamar. Kok tiga? Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, maka jawabannya. Si jenius kita malah ketiduran di lantai di luar kamar. Dan akibat teman-temannya yang lain sudah tidak tahan, mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa anggotanya berkurang satu orang.

"Tak ada suara apa-apa, Kak Naruto!" Yang paling kecil di antara mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Ssttt, diamlah Konohamaru. Neji itu telinganya seperti telinga anjing. Peka sekali!"

"Kalian berdu-

"_Ne-kun sakit." _

Suara desahan lembut bercampur kesakitan itu langsung membuat sang trio pengintai tutup mulut. Mereka semakin merapatkan telinga mereka ke tembok.

"_Hanya sebentar, Sakura. Tenanglah..."_

Ok... bagus sekali. Sekarang yang terdengar malah suara baritone Hyuuga Neji yang terdengar menenangkan.

"_Demo, itai... Ne-kun... tunggu dulu. Ja... jangan diteruskan."_

Tes...

"Sa- sapu tangan, sapu tangan!" Entah kenapa Konohamaru tiba-tiba histeris dan meracau minta sapu tangan. Tak lupa, pemuda satu itu terus-terusan menutup rapat hidunggnya. Sai dan Naruto otomatis langsung menyumpal mulut Konohamaru dengan benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Diam atau aku akan-" ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu saja ketika terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari dalam kamar. _Jangan sampai aku mimisan, _naruto membatin. Ikut menutup hidungnya seperti Konohamaru. Sai masih setia dengan sikap _stay cool_-nya dan memesang senyum mesam-mesem membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar.

"_Sakura, sebelumnya kau tahan saat ku perlakukan seperti ini."_

Skakmat! Darah segar entah kenapa tiba-tiba merembes diantara tangan Konohamaru. Membuat Naruto langsung kebingungan. Wajah putih Sai malah terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto, ada baiknya kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tak mau Hyuuga-san menedengar keberisikan kita dan langsung memasukan tubuh ini ke dalam liang kubur." Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun manusia-manusia itu langsung pergi dan membatalkan niatannya.

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar? Oh apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan suara rintihan kesakitan dan desahan-desahan Sakura kita di dalam sana?

Mari kita telusuri kamar itu. Terlihat _hakam _hitam yang tadi dikenakan Neji pada saat pernikahan tergeletak begitu saja, lalu kimono putih milik Sakura tampak tergeletak begitu saja di atas _tatami_. Dan di tengah ruangan, tampaklah sesosok wanita dengan sesosok pria yang sedang bersama dalam posisi yang begituuu dekat.

"Neji-kun... uhh sudah cukup." Suara desahan manja itu terdengar memohon. Tangan jenjangnya yang dilapisi yukata tidur tampak menggenggam erat lengan seorang pria. Lengan itu terbalut yuka tidur berwarna putih.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari sosok sang pria. Neji menatap wajah istrinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Pemuda itu lalu mencium kening Sakura.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita menyelesaikan ini sekarang Sakura. Kau akan merasakan lebih baik setelahnya." Ujar Neji pelan, kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Merasakan tangan Neji menekan-nekan bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Ahh... aku mengerti. Tapi kau lelah Ne-kun... lagipula..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, memasang raut bersalah. Membuat sepasang mata Neji beralih pada sosok wanita itu.

"I... i.. ini kan malam pertama. Uhmm, maksudku.. eto se-seharusnya aku yang melayanimu. Maaf." Sakura menjawab lirih. Ia hampir bisa merasakan air mata ingin keluar dari matanya. Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menggerakan tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah cantik Sakura. Menatap lembut wanita itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat-sangat langka yang pernah dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Neji.

"Dengar Sakura, ini bukan tentang siapa yang harus melayani." Neji menatap dalam sepasang mata Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menempalkan dahinya ke dahi wanita di depannya. Merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung istrinya.

"Aku yang minta maaf..." Pria itu kembali menegaskan, suaranya begitu pelan dan dalam.

"Ti-tidak, itu salahku." Sakura berseru pelan, detak jantungny benar-benar tak karuan sekarang.

"Sakura, aku yang harus minta maaf. Kakimu jadi terkilir." Sang istri menarik nafas dalam-dalam tersenyum se-normal yang ia bisa. Neji terlalu membesarkan masalah. Kakinya bisa terkilir bukan karena Neji saja. Itu karean dirinya yang kurang hati-hati.

"Biarkan aku memperaki itu secepatnya. Kau akan terus terbangun kalau kakimu yang terkilir belum sembuh."

Neji memaksa, baiklah... tak ada jalan untuk menolak berarti. Cukup percaya saja bahwa Neji bisa menyembuhkan kakinya yang terkilir. Dan untungnya...pria itu pernah melakukannya sekali... dulu sekali.

Dan begitulah kegiatan pengantin baru kita dalam kamar mereka yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Sang suami sedang berusaha menyembuhkan kaki sang istri yang terkilir. Dengan korban mimisan 1 orang pemuda dan 1orang pria. Dan juga membuat seseorang tertidur di depan kamar mereka. Malam yang begitu indah~

~OWARI~

Eto.. eto... ano gomen nasai minna-san. Chapter yang pernah di publish sebelumnya itu bukan milik saya. Maaf saya juga baru lihat dan ini saya sajikan yang asli dan yang sebenar-benarnya dan WLG!

Dan tak banyak omong,

Minna-san, hontou ni onegaishimasu... yonde kudasi to review desu!

Please Read and Review this fanfiction!


End file.
